Ultimate Truth or Dare! The First Adventure!
by KFCissogood
Summary: I'm sure all Dork Diaries fans remember the moment when Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey played Truth or Dare at Zoey's New Year's Eve sleepover. What happens when the 3 of them and a lot of other Dork Diaries characters play Ultimate Truth or Dare? That's what happens when someone shows up one day to Westchester Country Day Middle School and wants to play a game with some of the students!


**Hey guys! As this is my first story, I'm pretty new here. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so bear with me if some of the story seems a little bit wacky (but then again, Dork Diaries was always wacky, which is why it's so fun to read!)**

 **Anyways, before I begin the first chapter, there's a few things I would like you to know. First off, a few things about me!**

 **I love KFC (you probably figured that out already)**

 **I really like this series! In fact, I really like the relationship between Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey. They're always there for each other through thick and thin, and always try to comfort each other, do fun things together, and help each other get through all of their individual problems. I've rarely seen friendships that are this solid out there, and it's a huge factor that has kept me interested in reading this series.**

 **What inspired me to write this fanfiction: One of my favorite scenes is the one at the beginning of book 5, where Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey play Truth or Dare at Zoey's Sleepover. I haven't really played the game at all myself growing up, but it does sound like a really fun game. To me, the endless possibilities of truths or dares you could make someone confess or do creates unlimited potential for the game to get extremely chaotic, and that is where it gets really fun.**

 **NOW, some things you should know about this fanfiction:**

 **As you can see, the subtitle includes the phrase "The 1st Adventure". That's right, my friends. This is not just a one-installment fanfic. This is just the first installment in what will hopefully be an exciting series!**

 **This story will not be taking place as a diary entry. But it's very dialogue-heavy. Nikki's diary will come up as a topic, though.**

 **I've added some new characters as well, just for the heck of it. But don't worry. These characters will be completely new, and none of the Dork Diaries characters know them or will have met them before, either. But they will get introduced.**

 **I DO NOT OWN DORK DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE ORIGINAL SERIES (just the ones I created ;)) ALL DORK DIARIES SETTINGS, CHARACTERS, AND ILLUSTRATIONS AND EVERYTHING THAT IS A PART OF THE ACTUAL SERIES BELONGS TO RACHEL RENEE RUSSELL AND HER TALENTED DAUGHTERS AND EVERYONE ELSE ON "TEAM DORK".**

 **Here are the list of characters that are expected to appear in Chapter 1 (in no particular order).**

 **Narrator (NEW CHARACTER)**

 **Me (NOTE: This "Me" is a fictional character, in that it is not actually me, the writer, but a fictional avatar of me that has traveled to the Dork Diaries World.)**

 **Nikki Jullianne Maxwell**

 **Chloe Christina Garcia**

 **Zoeysha Ebony Franklin**

 **Brandon Roberts**

 **Marcus Johnson**

 **Theodore L. Swagmire III**

 **Violet Baker**

 **Jordyn**

 **Matthew Thompson**

 **BTW, let's just say this takes place after the most recent book, Dork Diaries 10, where Nikki tries to petsit Holly and her pups. I'm sure you all remember that! Alright, here we go! Chapter 1!**

 **SQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Chapter 1: It Begins

Our story begins with the Narrator sitting on a bench right outside Westchester Country Day Middle School. "Alright!" he grinned. "Just one minute before class here is dismissed! It's such a lovely Thursday afternoon, the perfect day to round up my next batch of volunteers! My last session was a success, and I'm pretty sure the students here would be very excited to play my awesome game with me!"

Just then, school's out! The doors fling open and a swarm of students starts to scramble out.

"Here we go!" shouted the Narrator excitedly. He ran inside the school and went to the nearest empty classroom, saw a teacher in there, ran to another room, saw another teacher in there, ran to a third classroom, saw a teacher in there, and kicked the teacher out.

"Hey, what're you doin-?!" protested the teacher.

"Sorry, bro!" the Narrator apologized. "but this room is being forcefully confiscated for entertainment reasons!"

"Well, can I at least get my bag?" requested the teacher.

"Sure thing!" answered the narrator and threw the teacher's bag out.

"Alright, thanks a lot! I was gonna leave, anyways." The teacher then picked up his bag and left.

After nailing windows and air duct shut, along with cutting the telephone wire, the Narrator stepped back to admire his work.

" Alright! This is a nice room! I'll use it for my game, now to find players…" He then went outside the room and looked around the hall. A few students were walking around.

"There's one!" exclaimed the Narrator. He then ran up to a random student going down the hall in a wheelchair and grabbed the handles. "You're coming with me, sister!"

"Wait, what are you-?! Hey! Let go!" protested Violet. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Too late!" shouted the Narrator. "You shall be my first vict- I mean, lucky person, to be part of my game! And I'm going to wheel you to the place where we'll play it!"

"Game? What game?"

"I'm glad you asked! This will be a very fun game that you will certainly enjoy!"

"Well, what game is it? And who are you, anyways?"

"Sorry! Can't tell you now!" The narrator rolled the wheelchair into the room, then locked the door with a key he got from the teacher's bag.

"Cya later!" called the Narrator as he ran off.

Violet tried to open the door, but it was locked!

"What the heck, he just locked me in here!" Violet screamed. "HELP, someone get me out of here!" Unfortunately, the hall was now empty.

"This is great!" exclaimed the Narrator gleefully. "Her screams are definitely going to attract more students, and when they come…"

Just then, a group of 3 girls, drawn to the cries for help, came running down the hallway.

"YES!" cheered the Narrator quietly. " More vict- I mean, players!" He then ducked under a nearby water fountain.

The 3 students approached the classroom Violet was trapped in.

"Guys, I think the screaming is coming from around here!" Zoey said. They stopped right next to the door of the classroom.

"Hey, I see someone in there!" exclaimed Chloe. The 3 huddled up and looked into the classroom through the window next to the door. All 3 immediately gasped.

"OMG! Violet?! Are you okay?" asked Nikki.

"Are you, like, stuck in there or something?" questioned Chloe.

"Yeah, thank god you guys are here! Some psycho just locked me in this classroom! And the windows are nailed shut! I think it might be some kind of prank." Violet explained.

"Seriously?" said Zoey. "What kind of sick person would do that? Or find that funny?"

"Probably the CCPs." Nikki answered.

"Don't worry, girlfriend!" assured Chloe. "We'll get you out, and then it's time for payback!"

"Thanks guys!" exclaimed Violet gratefully as Chloe opened the door. "But the guy didn't look like a CCP. In fact, he didn't even look like -" Suddenly, the Narrator jumped out of nowhere.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed and shoved Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey into the room before slamming the door shut again. Violet screamed in horror.)

"OW!" Nikki shouted as she hit the floor.

"What the- ! Youch!" exclaimed Chloe as she hit a table.

Zoey careened right into Violet (Poor Violet :( ). "Ooo! OMG! I'm so sorry, Violet! What in the world was that?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine! You guys okay?" Violet asked.

"I think." muttered Nikki.

"Yeah, same." Zoey agreed.

"Not the same!" Chloe answered, as she sat up, rubbing her head. "Arrgh! I think I fractured my skull!" She then got up.

"Chloe, I think you're fine." Zoey told her.

"Was that…?" asked Nikki.

"Yep, that was him." confirmed Violet. The 4 of them looked towards the door.

"That's strange." commented Nikki. "I didn't see anyone there when we were coming down the hall, and I still don't right now."

"He's probably hiding somewhere, then. I have no idea why." guessed Violet.

"What a creep!" muttered Chloe.

It didn't take long for the 4 of them to realize they were all trapped in the room now.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" they screamed as they banged on the door, screaming and yelling. After 5 minutes, still no one heard them and/or walked by.

"Just great!" exclaimed Chloe. "I'm starting to have flashbacks to the time Mackenzie locked us in that storage room."

"Don't remind me." Nikki sighed.

"Yeah, this is the exact same." Zoey agreed. "Except we have Violet here with us."

"Wait, did you just say Mackenzie - ?!" Violet exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Yep. We'll tell you about it later, when we get out of here." Zoey told her.

"If we ever get out of here!" Chloe announced dramatically.

"Chloe… please don't." said Nikki.

"And we can't escape through the windows. They're nailed shut!" reasoned Violet.

"Well then, we'll just have to do what we did last time…" said Nikki as she reached into her backpack for her cell phone, and rummaged around.

"Well, that's strange." Nikki frowned as she rummaged some more. "My phone's not in here! Oh, no! I may have left it -"

"HI!" shouted the Narrator as he popped up in the window from outside the door.

"AIIIIIIGGGHHHH!" screamed all 4 girls.

"Looking for this?" the Narrator grinned, as he waved Nikki's cell phone.

"OMG!" shouted Nikki. "How did you get that?!"

"Well, I couldn't let you call anyone to come bail you out, so I just dug into all of your backpacks really quick with my lightning fast reflexes after I threw you in." the Narrator explained.

"ALL OF OURS?!" shouted Chloe, Zoey, and Violet. They all reached into their backpacks, realized their phones were gone, and had a complete meltdown!

"Ta-da!" the Narrator announced as he pulled out Chloe, Zoey, and Violet's phone behind Nikki's.

"You monster!" roared Chloe as she started banging on the door. "Give us back our phones!"

"Oh no!" panicked Violet. "I don't have a password on mine! He's gonna read everything!"

"ARRGHHH!" groaned Zoey. "We're doomed!"

"All my drawings of Hunk Finn and Deadly Doodle Dude are on there!" wailed Chloe. "What if he sees them and posts them onto the school newspaper?!"

"My self-help e-books!" cried Zoey. "What if he lets the entire school know I like studying self-help books?! I'll be the dorkiest person in the school… which is good!"

"And that embarrassing picture Brianna took of me is still on you guys' phones!" Nikki fretted. "He could put it on Instagram, broadcast it to the world, and my life would be over! Oh wait, never mind, I have a password on mine!"

"Hey, Nikki! I'm really digging your Princess Sugar Plum game!" complimented the Narrator.

"WAIT, HOW DID YOU FIGURE OUT MY PASSWORD?!" screamed Nikki.

"You had a password?" asked the Narrator. "I just turned on your phone, found myself looking at a numpad, typed in 4 random numbers, and I'm in!"

"Guess I have to reset my password. Again!" sighed Nikki, trying hard not to hyperventilate.

"Listen up, pal! You'd better let us out of here and give us back our phones, or you'll be sorry!" Chloe warned, as she walked up to the window menacingly.

"Nah" replied the Narrator as he walked away.

"He… totally… ignored me!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Listen guys, this is nuts." said Zoey. "We seriously got to find a way to call the authorities."

"Let's use the class telephone. Quick!" suggested Violet.

"But the cord's been cut." Nikki pointed out.

"Just great!" exclaimed Chloe. "That jerk thought of everything! And I can't see any other phones in here."

"So, we're locked up in a classroom with no communication to the outside world and no escape route, with a psychopath lingering outside…" Zoey realized.

"What's he gonna do to us?" whimpered Violet.

"Does he have any weapons?" asked Nikki.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see him carrying anything besides our phones." recalled Zoey.

"This does it!" exclaimed Chloe as she picked up a chair and started heading toward one of the windows. "I'm barging out of here!"

"Chloe no!" Nikki and Zoey shouted as they ran up to her and tried to stop her.

"You want us to have to go to jail for defaming school property right after we get out?!" Nikki asked.

"Well, what else can we do?!" Chloe shot back. "Besides, we'll probably just have to pay a fine or something, which is much better than finding out what that stalker has in store for us!"

"Chloe, just hold on a second!" Zoey pleaded. "There could be another way!"

"Just so you know, I've sprayed barge-proof liquid onto the windows, so that it's impossible to shatter them with any object." said the Narrator as he popped into the window by the door again.

"What?! That's not even a real thing!" said Chloe.

"Try it, then!" dared the Narrator.

"I will!" replied Chloe as she raised the chair.

"Chloe, don't!" protested Nikki, Chloe, and Violet.

WHAM! Chloe slammed the chair into the window. The windows didn't budge. The 4 of them then stared at the window in shock.

"HUH?!" they exclaimed.

"Wait, I don't think you slammed it hard enough." Zoey reckoned. "Here, let me try!"

"Just stop it, guys!" Nikki ordered. "This isn't gonna get us anywhere!"

"You can try all you want." the Narrator said. "But eventually you'll get out. NOT!" He then disappeared.

"Okay, is he actually listening in on whatever we're saying?" Chloe asked. "That's just creepy on a whole new level!"

"And he still has our phones!" Zoey exclaimed. "ARRGHHH! If he sees that awkward pic I sent to you guys this morning…"

"Actually, I thought that picture of you with a pancake on your head was adorable!" Chloe grinned.

"I could teach you how to properly flip pancakes, if you pay me in wing dings." offered Nikki.

"Nah, I'll think I'll stick to 'How to Make Pancakes for Dummies'." Zoey answered. All 4 burst out laughing.

"Anyways, we should just wait and see if anyone else passes our room. Then we can get their attention so they can get us out." Nikki suggested.

"And then we'll find him." Chloe snickered, as she cracked her knuckles.

"I just hope he's not snooping in anything from our phones." said Nikki.

Outside, the Narrator was having a blast playing the Princess Sugar Plum Game.

"YAAAASS!" he cheered. "50,000 points! Level 41, here I come! I just passed someone called Miss. Penelope on the all-time scoreboard. Well, that's a strange name for a person!"

"Hey! This could be good!" pointed out Nikki from back inside the room. "As long as he remains addicted to that game, he won't be checking anything else! This may actually be the first time I'm glad that game came with my phone!"

"Let's just hope that game has 1000 levels or more, so we have plenty of time for someone to notice us!" exclaimed Chloe.

"THERE'S NO ONE OUT HERE!" shouted the Narrator. "This sucks! There needs to be at least 10 people around to play my awesome game! 4 are already in the room, I am one more, so we need 5 more people! But I. Can't. See. Anyone!"

"Game?" asked Nikki, clearly confused.

"Oh, yeah." Violet recalled. "Come to think of it, he did mention he wanted me to be a part of some sort of game."

"OMG NOOOO!" screamed Chloe, going berserk. "It's gonna be one of these twisted obstacle courses in horror novels where people have to get past a series of death-defying traps to fetch an antidote before the poison settles in!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Violet. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Guys, just stop!" shouted Zoey. "There's nothing in here that looks dangerous!"

"Are you crazy?!" asked Chloe. "He could tie us up, dangle one of these super-heavy textbooks above our heads, place a pair of scissors right in front of us, and be all, 'There is only onnnnneee pair, and fourrrr of you. Therefore, you must fight each other to the death with these weapons I place beforrrrre youuu. May the -'"

Come on, guys! I'm not gonna kill you!" shouted the Narrator as he popped up again. "I'm not someone who casually breaks laws. In fact, I'm a firm believer in anti-killing!"

"True." Nikki pointed out. "You didn't really casually push us in and lock us in this room just 10 minutes ago."

"Look, I can't tell you the name of the game until all my players are here." explained the Narrator. "But I assure you this, not one of you will get seriously hurt. It's actually a really fun game that I've done many times, with plenty of "volunteers". And the best thing is, once the game is over, we can all go back to our normal lives. Besides, I haven't tied you up or anything, have I? Just enjoy yourselves!"

"We would if you'd let us out! We'll really enjoy ourselves then!" Chloe told him as she cracked her knuckles again.

"Nah." replied the Narrator, then left again. "Woohoo! Level 42! Wait. There's a MOVIE based on this game! That I've got to see!"

"You know what? Maybe we should wait and see what this game is." Zoey suggested. After all, it could really be a fun one. Might as well get it over with, so we can get out of here, right?"

"Yeah, he does have a point about not tying us up." Violet agreed.

"HAVE YOU GUYS LOST YOUR MINDS?!" screamed Chloe and Nikki.

"My mom's gonna freak if I'm not home in half an hour and haven't called her about it!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Who knows how long that psycho is gonna keep us locked in here?!" asked Chloe.

"Well, I did hear him say something about 5 more people!" recalled Zoey.

"Well great, there's not a single person out there!" observed Chloe. "There may never be until tomorrow when school starts again!"

"You're right. That'll be insane!" admitted Zoey. "We could be stuck here by the whole night. Besides, he still has our phones!"

"Well, the windows are nailed shut, the doors are locked, the classroom telephone doesn't work, the door locks can't be picked (because it's a rich school, so high-tech locks!), our phones are outside…" Violet observed.

"Wait, guys! I just got an idea!" exclaimed Nikki. I know it's a longshot, but it just might work!"

"Oh, no…" moaned Chloe.

"Sweet! Let's hear it!" urged Zoey.

"Okay, so you know how in every classroom there's an air duct in the ceiling that leads to the back of the school?" Nikki began. "How about one of us uses that to sneak to the back of the school, then go get help?" Zoey, Violet and Chloe stared at her in horror.)

"You. Have officially gone koo-koo!" Chloe remarked.

"EWWWW! Who knows what's hiding up there?!" shivered Zoey. Violet shuddered.

"But she's right, though." admitted Violet. "As of right now, that does look like the only way."

"And with him out there addicted to that game, he probably wouldn't notice us anyways!" Chloe mused thoughtfully.

"Oh no you don't!" the Narrator shouted from outside. "You scumbag witch! After her, baby unicorn!"

"So… who's gonna do the dirty work?" asked Violet. "I mean, I can't, obviously." Complete silence filled the room.

"I guess I'll do it." Nikki volunteered slowly. "It was my idea, after all."

"Really, Nikki?" asked Zoey, going up to her. "You thought you'd be doing this all without us?"

"As if!" Chloe agreed. "We're in this together, so we'll go together!" Nikki was shocked.

"Look, guys, it's no problem, really!" she protested. "I don't want to drag you into this! Besides, didn't you guys not want to go?"

"You really have gone koo-koo, Nikki!" Chloe exclaimed. "No way would we let you do something like this alone!"

"Girl, you are ka-ray-zee if you think that!" Zoey added.

"Aw, you guys are the best friends ever!" squealed Nikki as she, Chloe, and Zoey got into a group hug. Violet also scooted up in her wheelchair and the 4 of them group-hugged some more.

"How sweet!" commented the Narrator from outside. "Yes, baby unicorn, I'll give you a hug too. Now after that witch! We're gaining on her!" He then went back to playing his game.

The 4 friends walked up to the air duct, which was on the ceiling. Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey gulped.

"Well, then…" said Violet.

"Alright, let's go." said Nikki as she got up on the table right beneath the duct.

"Here, I'll help you open it" Chloe offered as she also got onto the table.

"So, I guess Nikki goes up first and helps us both up?" asked Zoey.

"Yep, that's the plan!" answered Nikki. She then put the chair onto the desk and got on it, turned the dial on the air vent, and tried to open it. "Huh?" she asked as she pried some more. "It won't open!"

"Let me try." offered Chloe as she got onto the chair and tried to open the vent. "You're right. It must be stuck or something."

"I think I see the problem." Zoey realized. "It's been nailed shut!"

"HOHO!" shouted the Narrator as he appeared again from the window beside the door. "You guys think I wouldn't have thought of that? Might as well just stay in there and wait a little more!" He then went back to playing Level 44 of the Princess Sugar Plum game.

"….. WOOHOO!" cheered all 4 of the girls.

"Yeah!" cheered Zoey.

"Alright!" smiled Nikki.

"Well then, now we won't have to worry about dealing with whatever was up there." Chloe breathed with a sigh of relief. "There could've been a snake, for all I know!"

"You know what, guys? That was a pretty dumb idea." confessed Nikki. "Even if we did get that vent open, I reckoned I won't be able to hoist myself up there. But I've just thought of another one that doesn't involve crawling through a pitch-black passage through the ceiling or defaming property."

"Yay!" cheered Violet. Chloe and Zoey looked at each other nervously.

"Here we go again!" they exclaimed.

By now the Narrator was racing through Level 50.

"I've… got… you… now!" he shouted triumphantly. "The evil witch has finally been caught! Baby unicorn island is saved! Hooray! Oh, crap! She's got reinforcements! Oh well, more fun for me!"

"Any people out there?" Nikki called out.

"Nope! Still waiting!" the Narrator called back.

"I know there's this club that holds meetings after school, and there are plenty of people in there you can choose to play your game with." offered Nikki. "If you let us out, we'll take you there, 'cuz it's kind of hard to find if you go yourself."

"Hallelujah!" grinned the Narrator. He immediately went up to the door. "Alright! Go ahead and lead the way!" He then unlocked the door and opened it.

"HIYYYAAAAAA!" Chloe cried as she immediately lunged at the Narrator.

"What the-?!"

"Grab that phone he's holding and the ones in his pocket!" shouted Zoey.

"Come on, Violet! Let's get out of here!" said Nikki as she pushed Violet towards the door.

"You owe us big time!" Chloe shouted as she tackled the Narrator and tried to punch him.

"Nah." the Narrator replied as he blocked the punch. He then jumped up, tripped Zoey, hoisted both Zoey and Chloe into the air, twirled them around until they got super dizzy, all the while pushing Violet's wheelchair back into the room with his foot, set Chloe and Zoey down, then grabbed Nikki's arm as she ran for the door, lifted Violet up from her wheelchair as she wheeled herself towards the door, spun them both around at supersonic speed, put Violet back into her wheelchair, and Nikki down next to Chloe and Zoey. The Narrator then walked out the door and shut it again. "Sorry, guys! But I think I'll prefer just waiting outside here. I have a feeling someone will come real soon."

"Urgh…" Nikki groaned. "Am I in Fairy Tail Land again?

"Someone tell the room to stop spiinnnnnning." Chloe requested dizzily.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." murmmured Violet.

Zoey was silent.

[10 minutes later…]

"The hall is still empty!" exclaimed the Narrator. "Oh well, I can still wait. Thank god this game never runs out of levels."

Inside the room, Nikki, now feeling fine, sat up.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think." answered Violet.

"Yep!" replied Chloe as she got up as well.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh…." Zoey groaned groggily.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Nikki. "I think all that spinning made her seriously sick!"

"OMG! You poor thing!" exclaimed Chloe. "But don't worry, I'll get you back to normal right now! Just tell me which way he spun you and I'll spin you the other way as fast as I can!"

"Chloe, you'll make her throw up!" Nikki warned.

"Wait guys! I have some aspirin in here." Violet called as she rummaged in her backpack, then rummaged some more. "It should be in here somewhere…" She then looked in. "Oh, no! It's gone!"

"And I think I know what happened to it." Chloe claimed, glaring at the door. The narrator then popped up again.

"Hello again! Just to persuade you that I'm here to help, here's something to relieve that splitting headache!" he said as he slipped a packet of aspirin under the door.

"Urgh!" groaned Chloe. "I wish he would've opened the door! I'd definitely have got him this time!"

"Actually, I don't wanna risk going through that again." Nikki said, holding her forehead.

"You're here to help?" Violet shouted. "You locked us in here, you have our phones, and you nearly made us all sick! And You. Took. My. Aspirin! No one gets away with that! Plus, you nailed all the windows and even the air duct shut! Like, who does that?!"

"Yeah, you tell him, girl!" Chloe cheered.

"Who does that?" repeated the Narrator. "What a silly question!" laughed the Narrator

. "Let's see. Could it be your friends? Nah! Your parents? Probably not? You? I don't know since I don't know much about you. But I think you all know the clear answer. I do these kinds of things! Now if you excuse me, I've got an evil witch family to capture!" He then disappeared once again.

"That… was meant to be rhetoric." stammered Violet. "But hey! At least I got my aspirin back!"

Nikki and Chloe sat Zoey up and give her some aspirin. (By the way, Zoey right now looks completely wasted! If Nikki drew a picture of her in her diary, she would have spirals as eyes!)

"I just hope she's not in a coma!" Chloe fretted.

"It wouldn't be that bad, right?" Nikki worried.

"Arrgghhh! That idiot!" fumed Chloe. "You know what? I'm fed up with this. That animal has trapped us in here and completely twisted up my best friend! She may have caught a disease from that spinning, for all I know! I'm breaking out right now!" She grabbed a chair.

"Chloe, just calm down, alright? We've already tried that!" Nikki shouted.

"I'm not going to stay in here any longer!" Chloe shouted back. "This has gone beyond ridonkulous!" She then heaved the chair at the window.

SLAM!

"I told you!" the Narrator called from outside. "The windows are bargeproof!"

SLAM!

"Bargeproof!"

SLLAAAAAAMMM!

"Baaarrrgeeeproooofff!"

"Chloe, don't do it!" Nikki and Violet pleaded, both of them trying to restrain Chloe.

"It'll be alright, okay?!" Nikki reasoned. "Someone will come along and get us out! Zoey will be fine! I swear!"

"We'll just have to wait a little longer!" added Violet.

Chloe sighed and put her chair down. "Yeah, you're right." she admitted. "Sorry guys, I'm just lost control for a moment."

"Guys… what happened?" asked Zoey groggily as she stumbled towards them from behind.

"ZOEY!" Nikki, Chloe, and Violet shouted as they practically tackled Zoey in a group hug.

"OMG! You're alright! You're alright! SQUUUEEEEEEEEEE!" squealed Chloe.

"Yeah, just barely." Zoey told them.

"We were worried and scared sick!" exclaimed Nikki. " We seriously thought for a moment that you lost consciousness or something!"

"And I… kinda thought you were in a coma." confessed Chloe.

"Nah, it's not that bad, guys." Zoey explained. "I'm fine spinning by myself, but if someone else spins me I recover at a much slower pace. It's kind of like the difference between tickling yourself and having someone else tickle you."

"Can I have my aspirin back?" asked the Narrator as he opened the door.

"YOUR aspirin?!" shouted Violet. "You mean the one you took from MY backpack?!"

"Sure!" Chloe answered eagerly. "If you open the door a little wider, we'll be happy to give it to you."

"Alright, just throw it over here!" The Narrator then opened the door halfway, and Chloe lunged at him.

"I don't think so!" SLAM!

"Darnit, so close!" sighed Chloe.

"You do NOT look like aspirin!" the Narrator remarked from outside.

"You gotta admit, though, that guy's got pretty quick reflexes." Violet admitted.

"Urgh, I sure wish his reflexes would be just a little slower." griped Chloe. "I was half a second from reaching the door and giving him a beatdown!"

"Well, he could've spun you around again, just like last time." Nikki pointed out.

"Even if we were able to get out, I wouldn't want to risk getting tripped and spun around like that again." Zoey shivered. "That I do remember, and that's the last thing I'm looking for!"

"Wait, so did you lose some of your memory?!" Nikki asked her alarmingly.

"Well, I remember him spinning me and Chloe." Zoey explained. "Next thing I know, you guys are holding on to Chloe for some reason while she's swinging a chair around. I guess I was out for whatever happened in between."

"OMG! You must be traumatized!" exclaimed Chloe as she and Nikki hugged Zoey again.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Nikki. "This is all my fault! We should've just waited until someone else came along!"

"Well, actually, I didn't see anything wrong with your idea." Zoey told her. "I thought it was pretty clever!"

"Yeah!" agreed Violet. "If that guy wasn't a complete ninja, we would've escaped and Chloe would've taken care of him!"

"But… still…" protested Nikki.

"Nikki, it's not your fault, alright? No one could've known he was capable of that!" Chloe reasoned.

"Actually, we've gotten out of a lot of tight spots thanks to your ideas!" Zoey pointed out. "We almost got out of this one, too!"

"You're the best, Nikki!" Chloe and Zoey squealed as they hugged her.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet!" smiled Nikki. "I don't deserve friends like you!"

"Hey, don't forget me!" Violet giggled as she scooted up in her wheelchair. All 4 of them group-hugged once again.

"Another hug?!" exclaimed the Narrator as he watched from outside. "Do you guys just love sharing each other's body warmth or what?! And besides, can't I have one, too?"

"Sure, if you'd open the door wide enough for us to come through and give you one!" Chloe snickered.

"Alright, thanks a lot!" smiled the Narrator as he reached for door handle. Chloe started walking up to the door, getting herself ready.

"Wait a second…" frowned the Narrator. "NAH! Actually, I changed my mind. I'll just virtually hug my baby unicorn again." And he disappeared.

"Darn!" Chloe fumed. "He was starting to get my hopes up again!" Nikki, Zoey, and Violet facepalmed.

"Chloe, just forget it, okay? Let's just wait for someone else to come." said Zoey.

"Yeah." agreed Violet. that looks like the best thing we could do right now.

"… Fine." pouted Chloe. Nikki got out her diary and started writing frantically.

15 MINUTES LATER…

"Oh yeah! Level 60!" the Narrator shouted. "This must be the last level, 'cuz I just cornered the evil witch at last, and she has nowhere to go! This is the end, sucka! Prepare for your annihi- WHAT THE SUGAR PLUM she can fly?! Let's roll, babies! Geez, I should really keep my voice down. My throat's starting to hurt." He then looked up. "Wait… I see someone coming!" He whispered excitedly, then once again ducked underneath the water fountain. 3 guys had just entered the school through the front door.

"Ooohh! It could be the guys I texted a few minutes ago." the Narrator guessed. "In that case, I can't stay hiding!" He jumped out and ran over to them. "Hey bros! What're you doing here this late? And try to keep your voices down, there's a meeting going on!"

"Well, one of my friends just texted me about getting our band back together, and that we should meet up in one of the rooms." explained Narrator.

"Oh, that! They're right in here." the Narrator directed as he pointed to the door of the room Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey were in. "They actually started their meeting already, since Mr. Chase is in a hurry. Of course, he'll love to meet with all the band members, so you should still go in. Just enter quickly and quietly. Step up close to the door, then open it quickly, quietly go in quickly single-file, and then quickly and quietly close the door behind you."

"Sure." agreed Marcus as he opened the door.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the Narrator screamed as he immediately shoved all 3 boys all the way into the room, then quickly and quietly closed the door.

"Yeah! Now I just need two more people!" cheered the Narrator. He started doing the Snoopy Happy Dance, but failed miserably. "Master, are you sure that girl does that whenever she's happy? It's pretty tough!"

"Yep, but you have your own way of expressing your happiness, right?" I pointed out.

"Yes, indeed!" smiled the Narrator as he jumped up in the air 3 times. "I AM AS HAPPY AS COLONEL SANDERS!"

[INSIDE THE ROOM]

The room was quiet. Nikki was still frantically writing in her diary. Chloe and Zoey were looking at (and giggling over) some of the magazines in the classroom. Violet was listening to the one gajillion songs on her iPod.

"I don't remember downloading this one." frowned Violet.

"Guys, I think I hear someone outside!" Chloe whispered as she got up. There are muffled voices outside the door.

"You're right! I do hear someone!" exclaimed Zoey.

"Oh good!" said Violet. "Maybe someone finally figured out what that guy was up to! Now he's getting chewed out!"

"Yeeeesss! Finally!" breathed Nikki. "This past half hour has been a nightmare! Well, now that it's finally over…" The door opened, and all 4 girls stared in shock.

"B-B-Bran-?" stammered Nikki.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Narrator and shoved Brandon, Marcus, and Theo into the room, then quickly and quietly closed the door.

"Ow!" shouted Brandon as he hit the floor.

"What the-? Youch!" exclaimed Marcus as he careened into the table.

"OOooo!" let out Theo as he crashed into Violet.

"Aw, not again!" thought Violet.

"Sorry!" apologized Theo as he sat up.

"OMG!" exclaimed Zoey. "Are you guys alright?"

"I guess." guessed Brandon.

"Yeah." answered Theo. Marcus frowned.

"I may have fractured my skull." he replied. "Whop, never mind."

Nikki helped Brandon up. Chloe helped Marcus up. Zoey helped Theo up. They all blushed a little.

"What's going on here?" asked Brandon. "Why'd that guy push us in like that? And where's Trevor Chase?"

"Um, why would Trevor Chase be here?" Nikki replied. "What made you think that?"

"HUH?!" said all 3 boys.

"Wait hold on…" frowned Marcus.

"I thought you texted me to meet him here." said Brandon.

"I didn't send you a text!" exclaimed Nikki.

"Really? Nikki, I saw a text from you 15 minutes ago saying that Trevor Chase wanted us to meet up with him in this room so we can go over a new record deal he's offering us. Chloe texted Marcus and Zoey texted Theo the same thing." Brandon told her.

"… WHAT?!" shouted all 4 girls.

"But I haven't sent any texts!" Nikki told Brandon. "Are you sure it was from my phone?"

"Well, who else could it be from?" smiled Brandon. Nikki blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, um, never mind." she said. "Just forget I said that. But the thing is, I couldn't have texted you because my phone hasn't been with me for the past half hour!"

"Huh?" asked Brandon.

"It's pretty hard to explain." Zoey piped up.

"Well, I guess we'll take whatever you throw at us." said Theo.

"Hold on!" exclaimed Chloe. "Do you guys still have your phones?"

"Of course we do! Why?" replied Marcus.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Violet began.

"Maybe you guys should check…" suggested Zoey.

"Um, okay, then." shrugged Theo as he reached into the last pouch of his backpack. "Hold on! My phone's not here! WHATTTT! My phone! It's not here! Urgh! My parents are gonna kill me! WARRRRRRGGGUUHHHH!" he screamed as he ran around the room like a lunatic.

"Huh, that's strange!" Marcus exclaimed as he reached into his pocket. He then reached into his other pockets, then looked around his backpack. "I can't seem to find mine! What's going on here?"

"I'M AS HAPPY AS COLONEL SANDERS!" a voice shouted from outside.

"I'm not!" Theo panicked as he began pacing. "Oh no! What's gonna happen to me? I might as well run away from home!"

"Theo, it's okay." Zoey said. "I'm pretty sure I know what happened to it!"

"Mine's not here, either!" exclaimed Brandon. "This is really creepy. Where could it have gone?"

"Guys, you're probably not gonna believe this," Chloe told them. "But maybe you will, but none of us are supposed to be here."

"Yeah, I kinda got suspicious when I realized my phone magically disappeared." Marcus agreed.

"Does anyone know what in the world is going on here?" asked Brandon. "It seems like we're locked in here, and the guy outside is jumping around and holding up 2 fingers. And… are those… nails in the windows?"

"Yeah, it's a really long story." replied Nikki. "I'm not sure if you guys want to hear it."

Brandon's eyes widened as he took in the situation.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I do." he agreed.

"IneedmyphoneIneedneedneedneedneed…" muttered Theo.

"Too bad, cuz' I'll tell you anyways!" said Chloe. She then told everyone what happened.

"Are you serious? That's messed up!" exclaimed Brandon, shaking his head. "I'm really sorry you guys had to go through that."

"Oh, no! You feeling okay now, Zoey?" asked Theo.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Zoey. "But thanks for asking!"

"So… that guy swiped our phones just like he swiped yours, I'm guessing?" asked Marcus.

All of a sudden, the Narrator dramatically showed off Brandon, Marcus, and Theo's phone from the window. "Ta-da! Need I say morrrrree?" he announced.

"My phone! Yay! You found it!" cheered Theo. Everyone did a facepalm.

"Yep!" grinned the Narrator. "I found it in your backpack!" He then disappeared.

"Oh crap, he's that guy, right?" asked Theo.

"Yep." confirmed Chloe.

"ARrrgghhh!" groaned Theo as he went back to pacing. Zoey tried to comfort him.

"Hey, it's alright, Theo! He has my phone, too." pointed out Zoey. "We'll get it back somehow. I promise!"

"Yeah, I hope." Theo smiled.

"Well, this sucks!" exclaimed Marcus. "We can't call the police or anything!"

"Exactly!" Chloe agreed.

"And how is no one noticing this?" asked Brandon.

"I have no idea!" exclaimed Nikki. "I - WAIT! OMG! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW?!"

"What is?" asked Brandon.

"Brandon, when you got the text, I didn't have my phone." explained Nikki. "The person out there did! So… that can probably mean one thing…"

"OMG!" Chloe exclaimed as her eyes widened in horror.

Zoey and Violet both gasped in horror as they realized what Nikki was talking about. Brandon also realized it.

"Y-You mean-?" stammered Brandon.

"But… how does he know about our band, and how did he know we were all members?!" Chloe shrieked. There was stunned silence.

"Hmm, I'm guessing he did a heck of a lot of research." guessed Brandon.

"You mean snooping!" Chloe corrected him.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Violet. "So he has been looking through our texts!" Chloe ran over to the door.

"You bastard!" she shouted. "You've been looking through our text messages, haven't you?!"

"Yep!" smiled the Narrator. "I also got some help from my master, who says he got help from a few special books!"

"Huh? What books?" asked Chloe. "You have a master? Is that where you get your psychotic nature from?"

"Nah, he just gives me info, doesn't really teach me anything." the Narrator replied. "I run my own life, and he runs his. As for the books, sorry! It's a secret!"

"This is all so strange…" muttered Marcus.

"Tell me about it." agreed Chloe.

"So you guys have just been waiting in here?" asked Brandon.

"Well, yeah, there's really nothing we can do at this point." replied Nikki.

"You know what? He needs 2 more people, right?" pointed out Marcus. "So if we huddle right beside the door, the next time it opens, we all bail!"

"OMG! That would totally work!" exclaimed Chloe. "I'm sure he can't take on all 7 of us at once!"

"Yeah! That would totally work!" huffed Nikki. "And we'll all end up back on the floor seeing stars!"

"Like I said… I don't want to go through that again." Zoey shuddered.

"Gees, after hearing about how bad he can make you want to puke, I'm not sure I want to risk it either!" admitted Theo.

"Alright, the two of us will just do it." planned Chloe. "I'll punch his lights out, and Marcus will go get help!"

"Guys, I know this may sound a little crazy." Brandon butt in. "But maybe we should just wait until he has all 10 people, and see what the game is."

"Or, we could just run when he comes in to tell us what it is!" offered Nikki.

"You know, that's actually a good idea!" exclaimed Zoey.

"But then I'll wanna know what the game is." frowned Chloe.

"How about the next time he opens the door, we look for an opening." Theo offered. "If it's there, we'll take it. Otherwise we'll stick with Nikki's idea." The others mumbled in agreement. Chloe mumbled about her idea being better. They all huddled up right next to the door, well, in 3 pairs of 2, of course.

[OUTSIDE]

"Gees, this witch is like Naraku from Inuyasha!" the Narrator frowned. "No matter how many times you seem to kill her, she always seems to come back meaner than before!" He looked up again. "Did someone just go out that door?" He asked excitedly as he sprinted down the hallway.

[BACK INSIDE]

"Hey, Nikki, what's that you're holding?" inquired Brandon.

"Oh, this?" Nikki quickly shoved her diary into her backpack. "Um, nothing?"

"Is it… your diary?" Brandon grinned. Nikki started to panick.

"Um… um… actually, it's my… my… math notebook." she stammered. Brandon's grin got even wider.

"Really?" he teased as he looked at Nikki's "fireworks pen" (you know the one!). "I've never seen someone write in a math notebook with something like that." Nikki started to squirm a little.

"…. urr…. R…." she stammered.

"And I've never seen a math notebook that small." Brandon added. Nikki knew she had been caught red-handed.

"...Yeah, it's my diary." she admitted.

"So… mind if I… take a peek?" Brandon smiled. Nikki turned bright red like a tomato.

"Um… um…."

"I won't tell anyone, I swear. My lips are sealed." promised Brandon playfully as he pretended to zip up his lips.

"Um… no. Sorry, Brandon, but… I just can't. I mean, I trust you and all, but it's… just… personal." Nikki stammered.

"Alright." Brandon shrugged. But he wasn't done yet. "You sure? I might leave a little "diary entry" in there for you. Hehehe!"

"Oh, you!" Nikki laughed. There was a little more silence.

"Actually… Brandon… there's something I do want to tell you." Nikki said. "Something I do write in my diary a lot about." _Nikki, what are you doing?!_ She screamed inside her head. _Stop! STOOOOPP!_

"Ooohhh, you wanna tell me one of your deepest secrets?" teased Brandon. Nikki turned into a tomato again.

"Um… well…" Brandon blushed and smiled. Nikki smiled weakly back.

"Please don't laugh." Nikki barely whispered.

"I won't." Brandon whispered back, as he assumed a serious but curious and soft expression.

 _Being locked up in here has totally driven me insane!_ Thought Nikki. _I can't believe I'm telling going to tell him this!_

"I… actually, I'm not sure if you want to hear this." Nikki hesitated.

"Well, I definitely would if it was something good." Brandon said as he grinned a little.

 _Well, here goes!_ Thought Nikki.

"E-Ever since I first came here, to this school," she began. "From the start… I've… had… a…" Now she was redder than a tomato. Brandon turned redder as well.

Then in a voice so soft even Brandon could barely hear, "I've had a crush on you." Nikki immediately looked down and closed her eyes. Brandon leaned in a little.

"What was that, Nikki?" he whispered softly.

 _Oh good, he didn't hear,_ thought Nikki. Then she thought, _Oh no! He didn't hear!_ "Um…" _Come on, Nikki, you can do this. Just tell him. Just tell him! Okay, you're gonna tell him. 1… 2…. "_ Brandon, you might not believe this. But… ever since I first saw you… I've... I've had a crush on you. In fact, I really like you." she finally blurted out. Brandon was a little surprised.

"Nikki… I don't know what to say…" Nikki buried her face in her hands.

"Brandon, it's okay. You don't have to do anything."

"No, Nikki, I don't know what to say other than ever since I helped you up in the cafeteria… I've… had a really big crush on you, too." Brandon admitted. Nikki looked up.

"You… did?" Brandon blushed and smiled warmly. Nikki blushed and smiled back.

Then, Brandon leaned in and gave Nikki a hug. Nikki's eyes widened. Brandon smiled even bigger, closed his eyes, and put one hand around Nikki's back, and the other at the back of her head. Nikki instantly smiled, closed her eyes, put one arm around Brandon's shoulders and the other on top of his head. In her head, she was thinking of only one word: _SQUUUUEEEEEEEE!_

[A little bit away from them…]

"Um, Theo, what are you doing?" asked Zoey.

"Hm? I'm not doing anythi-" Theo suddenly realized that his arm was around Zoey, and immediately panicked. "Um.. umm.. Actually," He quickly drew his hand back. "Sorry. I had no idea how that got there." he whispered shyly.

"I didn't either." Zoey grinned.

"P-please don't be mad." Theo whimpered.

"Why would I be mad, silly?" laughed Zoey.

"Oh good. I thought you didn't like it."

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't really expecting that… but it's fine." Zoey continued to smile.

"It is?"

"Mm-hm."

Theo grinned madly. _I can't believe it!_ He thought. _She said it's fine! It's fine!_

"You know, you're really cute when you're shy like that." Zoey pointed out.

"Well, you're really cute all the time." Theo blurted out. _Oh, WOW. Did I just say that?_ Zoey's eyes widened a little. "Really?"

"Um… yeah?" They both stared at each other with googly puppy-dog eyes.

"Aww… you're so sweet." said Zoey. Theo then wrapped his arm around Zoey. Zoey scooted a little closer to Theo and now they were basically touching.

"Hopefully you don't take this the wrong way, but… I'm really glad you're here." Theo smiled. "It feels so much safer with you around."

"Yeah, I feel the same way." agreed Zoey. "With you here, I just don't feel that scared anymore. It's strange, but I don't care at all."

"You know what, Zoe? We're gonna somehow get out of this. I swear it!" promised Theo.

"I know. I'm sure we will." Zoey smiled.

[A little further away from THEM...]

"Urrgh!" moaned Violet. "I wish my mom would stop downloading all her stupid yoga workouts into my iPod. It's driving me insane! I can't believe she expects me to listen to these! Even if I wanted to, I doubt I'll be able to do a cartwheel!"

[FAR away from her… I'm talking about the other side of the room!...]

"So…" began Marcus.

"So…?" began Chloe.

"I… wasn't really expecting this" Marcus admitted. (By this, he means being locked up in the room, duh!)

"Yeah… same here." agreed Chloe.

"So… looks like it's pretty nice weather today, right?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Pretty sunny, too. Except when it's cloudy. Because there are clouds… covering it." Marcus finished.

"Yeah, I guess that's why they call it... Cloudy." Chloe pointed out.

"Mmhmm. Anyways, how was your… day?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, um… pretty good. Me, Zoey, and Nikki were just hanging out. And then, we… ended up in here." Chloe replied.

"Oh, okay, then."

"Marcus, is there… anything… wrong?" Chloe asked. Marcus looked a bit flustered.

"Well… yeah. We… are locked in here."

"Well, yeah, that's true. Um… is there anything else?"

"Well…." Marcus hesitated. "Gr, I can't take it anymore. Chloe, I'm gotta tell you something right now, just please don't laugh, okay?"

"Um… sure. Unless it's really funny, then I can't help myself, unfortunately."

"Okay, here goes. I… Sometimes I feel so nervous when I'm talking to you." Marcus confessed.

"Oh, um, that's… interesting." Chloe reacted.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why, though. Whenever I'm talking to you, I feel like there's a million butterflies in my stomach. It makes me even more nervous than that speech and debate presentation I had to give last week, and that was extremely humiliating, especially when the CCPs were all trying to screw me up."

"I know." said Chloe. "The same thing happens to me, actually. I mean, when we're at a dance or a date or something like that, it isn't a problem. But when we unexpectedly meet each other, that's when the nerves kick in."

"Oh, really?" Marcus was relieved. "Well then.. uh… good ..? I mean.. umm… ba- What I mean is, that's good to know. I just wish it wasn't.. that way, though."

"I know, it's frustrating." Chloe admitted.

"I'm not even sure why it happens." Marcus said.

"I don't, either…"

" But that's why…" Chloe looked at him curiously, and a little hopefully.

"Um… That's why I like you." Marcus admitted. "You're a lot like me." He smiled at Chloe. Chloe smiled back.

"Right back at you."

"You guys are so cheesy!"

Chloe and Marcus whipped around faster than the speed of sound xD. Violet was smirking and had wheeled herself a little closer to them.

"I was counting how many "songs" from my iPod I had to delete tonight because of my mom's meditation obsession when I heard you guys." she explained. "Wow, talk about awkward!"

"Hey Violet, when you find someone, I'm pretty sure you'll go through the same thing!" Brandon called out from across the room.

"You wish!" huffed Violet. "I'm not gonna be so mushy gushy to any guy! If I ever get a boyfriend, it'll be someone who isn't afraid to speak his mind!"

"Good luck!" giggled Zoey. Everyone chuckled a bit.

[OUTSIDE]

"So, is this where the party is?" asked Matt excitedly.

"Yesiree!" grinned the Narrator. "But before you enter, you must pay the fee: One cell phone!"

"What?!" exclaimed Matt. "You want my phone! Sorry, bro, but my phone is lyfe! "

"Don't worry." assured the Narrator. "I'll give it back to you after the party. We need to collect phones so that you do not get any food or punch on there while you're stuffing yourself. Who knows? A few drops of punch could seep into your pocket, and even that can be damaging to the screen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." admitted Matt as he took out his phone. "Here you go! But don't try hacking into it. I have a very complicated password! The chances of getting it right is approximately 1 in 4!"

"Wow, that certainly is daunting." agreed the Narrator. "Anyways, I'm not gonna try getting into your phone. I just need it for safekeeping. Now go ahead and have fun!"

"Yeah!" shouted Matt as he opened the door. "Party ti-!"

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

[INSIDE THE ROOM]

Matt opened the door. "Party ti-!"

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Matt was then shoved in and the door was slammed shut again.

"OW!" yelled Matt. "What was that for?" He jumped up. "And what happened to the food?!"

"OMG! Matt?!" exclaimed Nikki.

"Oh, hey!" said Matt. "I… wait a second! I know you! You're Ms. Queasy Cheesy!"

[FLASHBACK… BACK IN NOVEMBER… IN THE CAFETERIA]

"Yo, Maxwell! I'm still hungry! You got any Queasy Cheesy?" called Matt. The entire cafeteria exploded with laughter. Nikki slowly sat down, buried her face in her hands, and was on the verge of tears. Mackenzie then walked, I mean, SASHAYED, over and started being a jerk to Nikki.

"… And since I heard your little band was half decent, I figured now was the perfect time to let everyone in the world know what a pathetic talentless loser you are. SORRY about that! Now our first-place spot is all but guaranteed!" Mackenzie grinned evilly.

"Hey, Maxwell! I wanna see you do the Queasy Cheesy dance again!" requested Matt. "Put on a good show for us!"

"Matt, I wanna see you do some personal hygiene!" Chloe shot back.

[FLASH FORWARD BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME]

"That video sure was good stuff! Hehe!" recalled Matt.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" asked Brandon.

"Oh yeah! SOMEONE told me there was a party going on in here." Matt explained. "Apparently not! And now… he has my phone! YARRRRRRGH!"

[OUTSIDE]

"1 in 4?" grinned the Narrator. "These odds indeed are pretty daunting… for him! Mwahahahaha!"

"You should really ask people permission before snooping around in their phones." I pointed out.

"You keep quiet, master!" ordered the Narrator. "I do as I please!" He pressed the home button. The phone lighted up. _Please slide to unlock_ read the screen.

"Is that the password?" asked the Narrator. "HAHAHA! Well I guess he's right. There are 4 ways you can slide this. But that would only be a question if there wasn't an arrow on the screen pointing to the right! HA!" He slid the screen to the right.

After sliding, the phone showed a screen titled "Please enter your password". There is a white box, below which are 4 numbers: 1, 2, 3, and 4.

"Oh, so that's what he meant!" realized the Narrator. "HAHA! But it's only 1 in 4 the first time you try it!" He pressed the number 1. The number 1 showed up in the white box, but the phone rejected it and vibrated. "Then it's 1 in 3…" Vibrate! "Then 1 in 2…" Vibrate! "And finally… 100% chance!" After pressing 4, 4 showed up in the white box, and the phone flashed green and opened to the home screen.

"YAAAASSS!" shouted the Narrator. "Now let's see his high score on the Princess Sugar Plum game… WHAT?! He doesn't have it! What kind of horrid life does he live?!"

[BACK INSIDE]

"So… I was tricked?!" exclaimed Matt. "That bastard! He will not get away with this… unless he runs away right now, yaarrghh!"

"Well, just great!" sighed Nikki. "My mom is probably freaking out because I'm not home and she doesn't know where I am, and has probably called the cops, for all I know!"

"Yeah, my folks are probably pretty worried too." Marcus guessed.

"Well, he needs 1 more person, right?" Violet pointed out. "Hopefully that one person shows up real soon, or I'm gonna start getting really cranky!"

"We should just get him to text one random person on our phone." Chloe suggested.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Well, what else can we do? I'm getting kind of desperate now!" Chloe said.

"Maybe you're right." admitted Brandon. "That does look like our only option."

"Or we can just pretend we're dying of starvation." brought up Theo.

"Well, we've only been in here for 50 minutes. I'm not sure if he's that gullible." Zoey pointed out.

"Besides, at the rate this is going, I have a feeling that once the wait is over and the game starts, everything will go by a lot faster."

"Well, we still don't know what the game is." said Matt. "Hmm… I wonder if it's a board game."

"Arrgh!" groaned Zoey. "I just hope it's a quick one. If I stay in this room any longer, I'm going to lose it!"

"Yeah, this whole thing has been pretty weird." agreed Brandon. "Anyways, the guy didn't have any sort of bag with him, so I can only imagine the game doesn't involve any objects."

"Oh, I know!" squealed Chloe. "Maybe it's charades! In that case, I'll forgive him! I love charades! SQUUUEEEEE!"

"You're kidding, right?" asked Violet. "Someone would lock 10 people in a room just to play charades?!"

"Well, in the "Young Clique" series, a teacher kidnapped some of his students to celebrate his birthday with him. Hey, it could happen!" Chloe told her.

"Well, I'm not gonna stay around for any game." Theo claimed. "I'm hightailing it outta here the first chance I get!"

"Same here!" agreed Zoey.

"Except that guy still has our phones…" Nikki thought aloud. "Is anyone here not afraid of getting twirled around like a puppet? We should send someone to try to grab our phones from him when he comes in… but I have a feeling if we all rush at him, he won't stand a chance!"

"Um… I'll pass." said Zoey. "I'm getting dizzy again just thinking about it."

"Yeah, getting whirled around and then laying around on the ground for 10 minutes afterwards doesn't feel like something I'd want anytime soon." admitted Brandon.

"You can count me out!" Violet declared. "I don't even know how I made it back to my wheelchair after that episode!"

"I'll do it!" volunteered Chloe. "It'll be the perfect chance to give him a taste of his own medicine!"

"Yeah!" agreed Marcus. "If we're quick enough, we could lift him up and twirl him around just like he did to you guys! Then while he's trying to recover, we'll grab our phones and run for it!"

"We may even lock HIM in here while we're at it!" Chloe snickered.

"Okay, but I think I'll just stay back." said Theo. "This guy creeps me out, as in he-stole-my-phone creepy."

"I'll help you guys out." offered Matt. "I'm used to spinning! I do it all the time during football practice, and during games as well! In fact, sometimes I spin so fast the ball spins out of my hands! But I always end up being benched for some reason."

"Uh… you don't say…" said Theo.

"Guys, I know it seems terrifying, alright?" reasoned Nikki. "But if all of us gang up on him together, he'll be so overwhelmed he won't know who to spin first! Then we can grab all our phones and escape! We're all in this together, so we should all act together! Who's With me?"

"Yeah, you do have a point there." Theo acknowledged.

"Come on, guys! It'll be fun!" encouraged Chloe.

"The more people that join us, the better!" Marcus added.

"You guys are all cray-cray!" shouted Violet.

"Well, if it's okay with you, it's okay with me." smiled Brandon. "I'm in!"

"Alright, so that's five people." Nikki counted.

"You know what, heck with it! I'm gonna do it with you guys!" declared Theo. "I can't stand seeing my phone in the hands of that weirdo! I need it back, and quick!"

Now everyone has agreed except for Violet and Zoey.

"You. Guys. Are. Nuts!" emphasized Violet.

"Please, Zoey!" pleaded Chloe. "I promise you won't get spun! We'll launch a surprise attack, and he can't take on all 8 of us!"

"NUTS!" Violet shouted again.

"I know, but I'm just worried." explained Zoey. "I'm still a little dizzy, and if I have to go through that again, I have no idea what's gonna happen."

"Zoey, if you don't want to do it, that's fine. No one's forcing you." Brandon told her.

"You know what?" said Nikki. "After what happened last time, I'm pretty sure we don't want Zoey near that guy!"

"Yeah! I'm not letting my best friend go through that twice!" Chloe agreed. "Alright, so it's just us 6?"

"Well, assuming Violet doesn't want to join us." Marcus pointed out.

"Do I look like I want to join?" Violet had her arms crossed and was glaring at everyone.

"Alright, so how about Zoey holds the door open for us so we can all get out once we've got our phones?" offered Marcus.

"Okay, sure!" agreed Zoey.

"And Chloe's right." said Theo. "A surprise attack would be better. We should all hide in different parts of the room, then come at him in all directions once he enters!"

"Oh yeah!" realized Violet. "We'll also need to grab his key he used to lock us in, which is also in one of his pockets! We'll probably need that, so we'll have to somehow lure him into the middle of the room before we rush at him. Otherwise, he'll just close the door and step back outside before we get to him!"

"Alright, so we'll grab his key too." Brandon planned.

"His pockets are probably filled with stuff he stole!" mused Chloe.

"Alright, so how about this?" Nikki asked. "Everyone hides somewhere in the room except for Zoey and Violet. When he comes in, Zoey will say something to make him wander into the middle of the room. Then, when Zoey stands up, that's the signal for us to ambush him. We'll all hold him down, Brandon and I will grab our phones and the key he has in his pockets, we throw the key to Zoey, she opens the door and pushes Violet out, then… hehehe," She pulled out a bottle of superglue she found in one of the cabinets. "Someone can superglue him to the floor, and then we all scatter and get out!"

"OMGOMG! That's totally the best idea ever!" Zoey squealed.

"I won't be holding him down." said Chloe. "I'll be beating him down!"

"Can I do the supergluing?" Theo asked. "This is the perfect revenge for someone who took my phone!"

"Sounds good!" smiled Brandon. "You always come up with the best ideas."

"Um… I don't know?" Nikki blushed.

"… Whatever." Violet said.

"You should all hide somewhere now!" Zoey suggested.

"Yeah, he could be coming in with the last player any moment now." Marcus should all get to our places!" Everyone scattered. Nikki went behind the teacher's desk. Chloe sneaked into a cabinet. Brandon propped himself behind some boxes on a table right next to the door. Marcus ducked under a table with his backpack to shield himself from the door. Theo looked around for a hiding place. Matt jumped into a trash can.

"Ooooo! Someone left their lunch in here!" he exclaimed.

"Hopefully this should work." said Theo as he wedged himself between 2 drying racks next to the windows.

"So, now we wait." Brandon said.

"I sure hope he gets here soon!" Chloe exclaimed as she opened her cabinet door. "It's kind of creepy in here!"

"You could always hide somewhere else." pointed out Zoey.

"Nah, I want to make a fab entrance." explained Chloe. "I'll come barging out of this cabinet like a grizzly bear! I might give him a heart attack before I even reach him!"

"I'm so bad at hiding." Theo muttered.

"Aww, no you're not!" Zoey smiled. "You look pretty subtle to me."

Matt popped his head out of the trash can, eating an already-half-eaten PB&J sandwich "I know this may seem kind of gross, but I haven't had lunch today, and I'm not really picky!" he told everyone.

"So… much… yoga! Mom, what did you do?!" Violet groaned.

Nikki pulled out her diary again.

[OUTSIDE THE ROOM]

The Narrator was staring at Violet's phone.

"This one doesn't have a password on it." he realized as he scrolled around. "HEHEHE! Ah, man, no Princess Sugar Plum? I'll just install one right now. YAS! It's free!"

"Well, that's good." I commented.

"You are correct, master." the Narrator grinned. "Now, I just tap this button and… yay! It is being installed!"

"Hey, I only see 2 people in the room now." I observed. "I wonder what happened to the rest."

"Ah, they're probably hiding somewhere, planning to ambush me when I come in." the Narrator reckoned. "My "volunteers" have tried this on me many times in the past, but not one of their attempts have succeeded! In fact, I am currently 24-0 on ambushes!"

"Really? I've only seen you been ambushed by your players 15 times, but you do a great job of holding them off, I have to admit." I admitted.

"I sometimes play these games when you're not present, though." explained the Narrator. "In fact, sometimes I play them during the night. That way it's much easier. Sure, it's less sleep for me, but my "volunteers" will all be sleeping! I just have to drag them to the location of the game! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Hmm… but out of these 15 ambushes, only 2 of them were from kids. So yeah, you're only 2-0 in this type of situation." I realized.

"With kids, it will make no difference!" claimed the Narrator. "My greatest victory just came last month. I had locked a grand total of 27 people in a bathroom to play my game with them. All of them were adults, and 5 worked out at the gym at least once a year. When I stepped in to start the game, they all lunged at me from under the sink. Well, I wasn't the least bit fazed! I started by piling 5 of them each hand and 5 on each feet and spun them around until there were stars coming out of their eyes. By that time, the 7 people I hadn't spun were trying to open the locked door. I went up to them, grabbed 2 more, and spun them around 6500 times in 6.5 seconds, deposited them onto the floor, and grabbed another one and repeated. By this time there were only 4 left, and all of them worked out at the gym at least once a year. They were the tough ones. One of them came at me with a hammer. I knocked the hammer out of her hands, spun it around until there were stars coming out of it, threw it into the toilet, and then grabbed her, and-"

"Alright! I get it, okay?" I butt in. "I just feel sorry for some of these kids in there. Something like this has never happened to them before, and you've already spun 4 of them, right?"

"Ha! They've already recovered." the Narrator laughed. "I let them borrow some of my aspirin!"

"You mean the aspirin you stole from Violet's backpack." I corrected him.

"Well, it's mine, now!" grinned the Narrator. "Anyways, let me finish this glorious story of me thwarting off a grand ambush!"

"You spun the remaining 3 around, you played the game, the end!" I guessed.

"NOT! That is not what happened, not even a simplified version of it! Anyways, after I spun the one with the hammer around and threw her onto the ground, the remaining 3 were nowhere to be seen! Could they have escaped? Nah! The key to the door (and their phones and basically all of their stuff) were in my special pocket, which is locked and can only be opened by a special 50-digit password only I am aware of! The windows were nailed shut, the air duct nailed shut, everything that provided a way out was nailed shut, etc.! I was considering going into the stalls to look for them (I'd just have to stay away from the 5th stall though, there was some pretty nasty stuff in there), when the 3 people barged out from under the sink! While I was spinning the one with the hammer, they had all crawled back underneath there and tried their plan again, since it went completely wrong the first time! Those fools! MWAHAHA! Except the bad part was they now had weapons! One of them threw a wad of toilet paper at me. I ducked it just in time! Then I grabbed him, spun him around, and that was the end of him for the next 45 minutes. Now there were only 2 left. One of them came forward and tried to splash a cup of toilet water at my face. I knocked it right out of his hand, then grabbed it, spun it around until it had stars coming out of it, and threw it on the floor. Then I grabbed him… and he fainted. I had no idea why. I was going to spin him, but I guess he just passed out from my pure awesomeness! HA!"

"Or maybe he just facepalmed himself so hard he lost consciousness." I mused.

"NO! It was because he was so scared of my power he dropped by default! Anyways, there was only one left! The final showdown had begun! However, the one person left was holding some paper towels, and she knew kung fu. She started by trying to suffocate me with the paper towels. I grabbed all these paper towels and instantly - you know what I did to them! Afterwards, she took on praying mantis form and attacked me! I was able to valiantly persist through her punches, kicks, and jabs, defending every one of them! After she finally realized, after about 7 seconds, that she was no match for me, she changed to the chicken form and ran away! But too late! I grabbed her, took up the tornado form, and spun her around until she switched to the panda bear form and "went to sleep". And that is how I thwarted the hardest ambush I've ever had to thwart!"

"Well… you sure are OP." I admitted.

"Absolutely!" bragged the Narrator. "Now, back to this. YAY! It's been installed. Alright, so when she does get her phone back, after the game is over, of course, she's in for a nice surprise!"

"You really shouldn't mess around with people's phones like that." I rebuked. "I mean, I know that game is free, but still…"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty over my actions?" asked the Narrator. "Well, it ain't working! You're 0-2 for trying to make me feel guilty!"

"I'm not keeping a record." I claimed. "I'm just worried you might get into trouble for invasion of privacy, or tampering with other people's belongings."

"In my opinion, the only crime worthy of any sort of penalty is refusing to play my game with me." the Narrator muttered. "Anyways, I'll look through the other phones later. In the meantime, I see someone on the other side of the hall!" He sprinted away. "This is terrific! After I get that person, I will have ten people (including myself), and the game will start! But first… I'll need a disguise! I heard kids don't trust anyone they don't know these days, except for school staff! HA!" He turned a corner and came across a door labeled "Janitor's Closet". "OOOOOO! This should do the trick!" He barged in.

Inside, it was dark and musty. There were shelves that contained rolls of toilet paper, paper towels, spray bottles, and boxes of "janitor stuff". To the right was a janitor cart that contained a bucket of water and soap/detergent, a mop, a broom, a dustpan, a little trash bag, and a janitor's cap.

"PERFECT!" grinned the Narrator. "Looks like luck has strolled right up to my doorstep!"

[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HALL]

"Gees, today has been just, crazy!" Jordyn exclaimed. "I mean, 3 tests AND an after-school retake in one day?! That really should be illegal! Oh well, at least it's all over now. And it definitely can't get any worse!"

At this moment, a "janitor" ran up to her, wearing the janitor's cap and rolling the janitor's cart. "Hey, um, do you know this girl called Nikki?" asked the "janitor".

"Nikki? Um… Nikki who?" asked Jordyn.

"Oh, well, I think her last name is… Maxwell?"

"Nikki Maxwell? Yeah, she's in my geometry class. Why?"

"Well," the Narrator pulled out Nikki's phone. "I found this in a classroom, and I'm trying to return it to its rightful owner. I'm pretty sure it belongs to a student." Jordyn gasped.

"That is Nikki's phone! Wow, I can't believe she left it at school! You should put it in the lost and found in the office." she suggested.

"Nah! We tried that once." dismissed the "janitor". "The next day, it was gone, and the one that originally lost it was still looking for it. Somebody, apparently, went in looking for something and then left with something he or she wasn't looking for!"

"Oh, well that's terrible!" exclaimed Jordyn. "Well, in that case…"

"Do you think Nikki is still here?" asked the "janitor". "Does she do any after-school activities?"

"I'm not sure. To be honest, I don't really know her that much. I mean, we sometimes talk in class, and did some things together at the Sweetheart Dance, but other than that we don't really have much contact." replied Jordyn.

"Alright, that's fine." said the "janitor". "Anyways, there's also something strange I discovered. I have no idea if anyone else knows about this, but I found this phone in a cabinet in room 305 while I was cleaning up the place. There were many other phones in it, too, about 30 of them. Now, as I have no idea what happened, I locked the room up. But I thought I should try to get some of the phones back to the people who are still here. So I took one of them, because that's pretty much alI can fit into these occupied pockets of mine. I guess, then, since you seem to be the only one here, I'll just go put it back, lock the room up, and call it a day. But also-"

"WOW, you found 30?!" Jordyn exclaimed. "The teacher must've lost it and just confiscated everyone's phones!"

"Maybe, but won't it be suspicious if this happened every period? I found 5 more drawers that also had about 30 or more phones in them." the "janitor" continued.

"5 more?! Wow, that's crazy!"

"As I've said, I have no idea what happened." the "janitor" stressed. "But I've never seen something like this before. I'm planning on locking the room up until tomorrow morning, just in case."

"Yeah, that'll be a good idea." Jordyn agreed.

"You wanna come check it out before I do that, though?" the "janitor" offered. "This ain't something you see everyday!"

"Well… I don't know." Jordyn shrugged. "I may be tempted to take one. Hehe!"

"Yeah, I hear you. Some of the cases these phones were in looked dang good!" agreed the "janitor". "But don't worry, it'll just be a quick peek. Besides, you don't look like one that would try anything sneaky."

"Well, alright." agreed Jordyn. "I don't really have anything else to do, but I'm kinda curious to see what some of the phone cases look like."

"Oh, me neither." replied the "janitor". We've both got time to kill, then. After work, it's basically just me and my cat, living it up in front of the TV at the townhouse."

"Well, that sure sounds fun!" said Jordyn.

"Well, it depends on what my cat does." the "janitor" explained as they went back down the hall. "You see, there are times when -"

[A FEW MINUTES LATER]

"Ah, you're back." I observed when I saw the "janitor" and Jordyn walking down the hall towards me. "And why are you pretending to be a janitor?" The "janitor" ignored me.

"And why is Jordyn walking with you?" I frowned. "Is that… your 10th player? Don't tell me… dressing up was part of your plan?" The "janitor" continued to ignore me.

"I'm guessing it was!" I answered my own question.

"Alright, here's the room." the "janitor" pointed.

"Wait," observed Jordyn. "There are people in the- WHOA!" The "janitor" then grabbed Jordyn and spun her around superfast 50 times.

"Now…" the "janitor" began as he opened Jordyn's backpack and took out her phone. "I have all the players I need!" Jordyn kneeled on the floor, trying to keep her balance.

"Wait.. whaaaat's going onn?" Jordyn asked groggily. "What'rrrrre you doingggggg? Wait… is thatt.. my PHONEEE?!" The "janitor" grabbed her again and spun her around 50 more times.

"Uhhhhhhhh…" groaned Jordyn.

"Sorry, sweetheart." apologized the "janitor" as he hauled her up, opened the door, shoved her in, and then closed it.

"Oh, crap!" exclaimed the "janitor". "I forgot to do my cry of victory. Alright, fine! I'll do it now! YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"You just had to ignore me until you did that, didn't you?" I asked him.

"I apologize, master, but you're invisible." explained the "janitor". "If I started talking to you, Jordyn would've thought I was crazy, and she would've bailed. By the way, how did you know her name?!"

"Some special books." I answered.

"Yeah, you've said that before, but… what books?" the "janitor" inquired.

"Actually, I can't tell you… yet." I told him. "Because if I did tell you the name of the books I get all this knowledge of this school from and what the books are about, pretty much all the people in that room, but especially ONE particular girl, would want to, ahem, quote, 'dig a hole, crawl into it, and die.' So I'll save the info for later."

"Hmmm…. I wonder if it's 50 Shades of Gray." the "janitor" wondered.

"BLARGH! Absolutely not!" I glared.

[INSIDE THE ROOM… STARTING AT THE MOMENT WHERE THE NARRATOR WAS IN THE PROCESS OF SPINNING JORDYN]

"Gees, I wonder how long this is gonna take." wondered Brandon as he peeked out from behind the boxes.

"I need another hiding place!" exclaimed Marcus as he jumped out from under the table. "There's a ton of gum underneath that table, and one of them looks pretty new. Yuck!"

"Go into a cabinet!" suggested Chloe. "That's much better!" Marcus ducked into a cabinet on the other side of the room. "Hey, look!" he called out. "I found some more superglue!"

"Okay, great!" replied Nikki from under the teacher's desk. "Is there enough for all of us?"

"Actually, there's a whole tub of them. Here you go!" replied Marcus as he tossed one to Brandon, then one to Violet, one to Zoey, slided one to Theo, and chucked 2 across the room to Nikki and Chloe. Everyone caught them except for Violet (the superglue went right over her head) and Chloe, whose cabinet door was shut.

"Hey, nice one, Nikki!" Marcus complimented.

"How exactly did I do that?" Nikki wondered as she looked at the bottle of superglue in her hands.

"I don't want one, so that bottle he threw over my head is up for grabs." said Violet.

"Sorry, Violet, I thought you were farther away." apologized Marcus.

"Nah, it's fine." replied Violet. "I would've dodged it if you threw it right."

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Theo as he scooped up the extra bottle from the floor where it was rolling. "Now I've got 3 of them! HAHAHA!"

Nikki picked up the bottle intended for Chloe, which had ricocheted off the ground and rolled behind the teacher's desk.

"Chloe?" she called as she opened Chloe's cabinet door. "Here, Marcus found this. It's-"

All of a sudden, a zombie came leaping out of the cabinet

"EEEEEEYYYYY!" it screeched.

"AIIIGGGHHH!" shrieked Nikki as she jumped back, slipped over a pencil, and went sprawling backwards.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Brandon.

"OMG!" exclaimed Zoey and Violet.

"What the-!" shouted Theo.

"….." said Marcus.

"Crap!" shouted Matt. "The zombie apocalypse has finally started!" He grabbed a nearby cardboard poster. "You're on your own now, guys! There's only room for one person in here!" He then ducked inside the trash can and placed the poster on top.

"OMG, Nikki!" exclaimed the zombie while trying not to laugh. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you that bad!"

"Wait… how do you know my name?" asked Nikki.

"No, it's me, silly! Hehehe!" Chloe giggled as she pulled off her mask.

"-_-" read Nikki's face.

"You okay, Nikki?" asked Zoey as she and Violet came over and helped Nikki up.

"That looked like a pretty hard fall." added Brandon, also coming over.

"No, I'm fine, really." smiled Nikki, while breathing a sigh of relief. "You guys should get back to your hiding places."

"Wow, was that seriously in there?" Zoey giggled, pointing to Chloe's zombie mask.

"Yep!" Chloe grinned. "I'll be wearing it when he comes in! After seeing how Nikki reacted to it, he's definitely gonna get a heart attack!"

"Actually, I feel pretty stupid just thinking about it now." admitted Nikki.

"Ha, a zombie wearing a skirt?" laughed Violet. "Get real! If he falls for that, then I'm the most popular girl in this school!"

"Hey, it's worth a shot!" pointed out Chloe.

"OMG, you should totally try it! " squealed Zoey. "Just sneak up behind him and tap him on the back. Hehehe!"

"Yeah! If we're lucky, we might actually not have to superglue him at all!" added Nikki. "He'll just pass out from shock!"

"Yeah, that'll be great! " Brandon agreed.

Everyone went back to their hiding places. Matt peeked out from the trash can.

"Don't worry, I've heard everything!" he told everyone. "Gees, this is disappointing. For a moment, I was kind of excited about getting a shot to survive a zombie apocalypse."

Just then, the door opened. Jordyn was pushed in and the door closed.

"Doesn't he usually scream when he pushes someone in?" Matt asked puzzlingly.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed a voice from outside.

"Never mind." said Matt.

"What's… going… on?!" Jordyn moaned.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Zoey asked as she hurried over.

"She doesn't look like she is." guessed Violet.

The door opened again, and a backpack flew in… right into Violet, and then the door closed.

"Arrgghhh! Not again!" groaned Violet. She kicked the backpack to the floor. "Now I'm not feeling okay, either."

"Urrrgghh…" Jordyn groaned as she sat up.

"Here! Do you need aspirin?" Zoey asked.

"Why… are there… people in here?" Jordyn stammered.

"OMG! Jordyn?! Are you feeling alright?" exclaimed Nikki. Jordyn looked up at Nikki, then fell down again.

"Zoey, give her some aspirin! Quick!" Chloe ordered.

"Gees, she looks pretty floored." observed Marcus. "I'm guessing she got spun?"

"Sure looks like it." said Brandon. "Dang, that guy sure is ruthless."

"Is she hungry or something? Let's feed her, guys!" Matt offered, holding up a moldy half-eaten corn dog.

"NOOOOOO!" everyone shouted.

"Okay, suit yourself!" (CHOMP!) Theo looked disgusted.

"Matt, you remind me of that cray-cray karate teacher we had in gym back in March." Theo told him.

"Oh, you mean Sensei Hawkins?" recalled Matt. "Yeah, he was the bomb!"

"Oh, please don't ever mention him again!" groaned Chloe.

"Yeah, I had nightmares over that class." claimed Zoey. "The teacher did nothing except eat a barrage of junk food he had stuffed in his shirt."

"I know, right?" agreed Brandon. "And he threw potato chip bags at everyone who was slacking off, at least in my class he did."

"Thank god I didn't have to participate in the final exam." Violet reflected. "But that dude still made me do punches until I couldn't wheel myself out of the gym!"

"Well, he wasn't that bad towards the end." Nikki admitted. "He did give me the "Most Improved" belt!"

They gave some Jordyn aspirin, and then propped her up against the side of a table.

"Gees, let's just hope she didn't lose consciousness or anything." Marcus hoped.

"I don't think she will." said Zoey. "It looks like she's just frazzled, but she seems to be aware of her surroundings."

"Gees, what happened?" asked Jordyn slowly. "Why did the janitor…"

"She's finally coming to!" exclaimed Brandon.

"Jordyn, are you okay?" asked Nikki. "What happened?"

"Nikki? Brandon?" asked Jordyn. "Why are you guys in here?"

"Probably the same reason you are." replied Violet.

"Wait, what just happened again?" Jordyn tried to recall. "Let's see, I was on my way to check the phones that were confiscated in this room, and then the janitor… he twirled me around, took my backphone out of my pack, and threw me in!"

"Huh?" asked Zoey.

"Um, now I'm confused." said Theo.

"You mean… phone out of your backpack?" questioned Marcus.

"Yeah, I guess." said Jordyn. "Wait… WHAT?! What just happened?! Hold on!" She fumbles through her backpack. "Wait, that really happened, didn't it! The janitor spun me around, took my phone, and threw me in!"

"You mean someone dressed as a janitor…" Violet corrected.

"I don't know. I'm really confused." muttered Jordyn. "Why did he do that? And why are you guys in here?"

"Well, maybe you should tell us how you got here first." offered Chloe. "I figure it would be better that way."

"Well, okay." agreed Jordyn. "I just got out from my physics retake GOSH I've had to do 3 tests today and a retake. Do you know how traumatizing that is?!"

"I feel you 100%." sympathized Matt.

"So anyways, I was just starting to walk home, when a janitor came up to me and told me he found a room where there were a bunch of cabinets that were stuffed with phones, and that he was going to lock the room up until tomorrow. I really couldn't believe it. Then OMG! Nikki, he actually pulled out YOUR phone and asked me if I knew where you were so he could return it, which made it look like he was trying to return these phones to their owners before he locked the room up."

"You gotta be kidding!" exclaimed Nikki.

"Nope! Then he asked me if I wanted to check them out, too. I mean, I didn't really have anything else to do, so I was like, "Whatever". But as soon as we got outside this room and I saw there were people in here, he grabbed me, flipped me around, took my phone out of my backpack, and then I somehow ended up here."

"HOLY CRAP!" practically everyone shouted, along with other words similar to OMG.

"Hey, that guy's not bad for a mastermind!" Matt acknowledged.

"OMG! I'm so sorry this happened to you." Zoey said.

"That… monster!" Chloe fumed.

"Gees, what in the world is his problem?" Marcus huffed.

"To think he'd go to these lengths just to play a game." thought Brandon. "Psycho much?"

"There. IS no WAY I'm playing this game now." fumed Chloe. "You can count me out!"

"We were all already out, though." Zoey pointed out.

"Nikki, now I really hope your plan works, because that guy outside is nuts!" Theo commented.

"It WILL! You can count on it! Especially the part where I come in!" Chloe declared as she put on vampire fangs.

"Wait, what's this about a game?" asked Jordyn.

"Oh, yeah!" realized Chloe. "We still gotta tell her how WE ended up here!"

"Don't worry." assured Zoey. "This is gonna answer a lot of your questions. Trust me!"

"Yeah, I have a feeling it will." agreed Jordyn.

"Alright, so here goes." began Nikki. "We-"

"Hold on!" Violet broke in. "I was the first one in here, so I'll tell it."

"Oh, okay." Nikki agreed.

"It all started this morning when I woke up." Violet began.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"I got my backpack ready, slung it over my wheelchair, and (insert how a person gets downstairs in a wheelchair here.) My mom was doing her morning exercises, as usual. So then I went to the kitchen, and...um… what did I have again?"

"Maybe you should start at the moment right before you got in here." Brandon offered.

"OKAY, fine. I do remember that. It was 5 minutes before the bell rang. My history teacher was putting me to sleep, as usual. I think she was… what was she lecturing about again?"

[OUTSIDE]

"Alright, Babay! I got my 10 players! YAYAYA!" the "janitor" announced as he did a little weird dance. "Bring out the chips and dip! It's time to play the game!"

"Alright!" I grinned as I pulled out a bag of Spicy Sweet Chili Doritos and a jar of Chunky pico de gallo. "Let's hit it!"

"Masterrrrr, I meant that figuratively." the "janitor" frowned.

"Too late now!" I grinned as I opened the jar and bag, and started to eat.

"Alright, you sit here and stuff yourself." the "janitor" told me. "I'll go take off this gunky outfit and wait for 10 more minutes. If there's no more people that come, we're going to go in, master! And then the game. will. START!" He ran off.

"Can I just sit here, stuff myself, and then we go home? " I asked.

"Noooooo, you're going to sit here, stuff yourself, and then watch me entertain my volunteers as we play my glorious game together!" the "janitor" called from down the hall.

"You mean your hostages." I corrected him.

"Hostages? What are you talking about? They're my volunteers. They chose to play this game out of their own will!" shouted the "janitor" as he ran off.

"Hey, you forgot your janitor cart!" I yelled after him. The "janitor" ran back, took the cart, and off he went.

"Good, now I won't have to stare at that disgusting equipment anymore." I smiled.

[IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET]

The "janitor" ran in, took off his janitor outfit aka janitor's cap, and tossed it into a bucket of water. "The janitors at this school must have a terrible time." he mused. "That hat was one of the most foul things I've ever had to wear. But it was TOTALLY WORTH IT!" He surveyed the room carefully. "You know, this is a pretty dark and musty place, and it smells like detergent! Blleeeehh! 5 bucks says none of the students would dare set foot in here. Now, I'm going to go back, wait 10 more minutes just in case more people show up, and then WOOOOOOOTTT!"

[RIGHT OUTSIDE THE ROOM]

The "janitor", I mean, Narrator, came running back. "Did any newcomers show up?" he asked.

"Nope, but YOU owe me 5 bucks!" I claimed.

"What? No I don't!" denied the Narrator.

"Oh, but you do." I shot back.

"Nice try, master, but it's not gonna work." said the Narrator. "I do not remember losing a $5 bet with you, and I can say that confidently."

"You did lose a bet." I told him. "You just did. But never mind for now, perhaps you will understand when we play the game…"

"Yes, when we play the game!" declared the Narrator.

"OR, you can let these poor kids go." I offered. "Some of them have been in there for over an hour."

"Nah, they're the lucky ones." dismissed the Narrator. "The poor people are the other 7.05 billion people in this world who will never know the joy of playing my game."

"Yeah, I will probably never convince you to turn around at this point." I mused.

"Nope. If I ever turn around, it is because of my own will." the Narrator declared as he turned around. "Tada! That was from my own will, okay?"

"Um, I meant that… never mind." I said. "You know what? Until we start playing the game, I will just keep my mouth shut from now on. I know I am invisible, so right now you would look like you are talking to yourself in this hall, which will not attract new "volunteers" your way, right?"

"Oh, good point!" agreed the Narrator.  
[MEANWHILE…]

"… And so here we all are." finished Violet. "I know that's a lot to hold down, but don't worry…"

"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!" screamed Jordyn. "WE'RE BEING KIDNAPPED! CALL 911! SOMEONE! CALL 911 NOW!"

"Wait, just calm down!" pleaded Zoey. "He has all our phones, and the telephone here doesn't work, so we can't really do that."

"Nikki suggested we all hide somewhere at different places in the room, so when he comes in to start the game, we all ambush him and hold him down while someone gets back our phones from his pocket." Brandon explained.

"Then, we superglue him to the floor, give him a beatdown, and then hightail it out of here!" Chloe finished excitedly.

"Oh, well I guess that could work." Jordyn thought.

"Guys, we all need to get back to our hiding places right now." Marcus said. "I heard the guy outside said something about waiting 10 minutes."

"Then in 10 minutes he'll be superglued to the floor, and when I jump scare him, he'll be scarred for life! Hehe! Then he'll know never to mess with dorks like us ever again!" Chloe exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah!" giggled Zoey. "He'll be so scared, he won't even set foot near this school anymore!"

"Um, sorry, guys, but am I the only one here who thinks Chloe has a better chance of making him laugh to death than actually scaring him?" Nikki wondered. "And even if he does believe that a zombie with fangs and a "Clique" (name of a book series that Chloe reads) T-shirt has somehow snuck into the room, what's gonna keep him from targeting you first?"

"It'll be totally worth it!" countered Chloe. "And I definitely won't stop there! When he flinches, or jumps, or, hopefully, screams, I'll use that chance to tackle him and pin his arms down so he can't spin me. Then the rest of us can strike!"

"Whatever!" said Violet. I just want to get my phone and leave! Gees, I've been here for what seems like centuries! And the sun is starting to go down."

( **NOTE: I would assume, judging by a few of the books that only take place over a day or two and thus have actual times written on them for each entry, that school ends at around 3:30, so now it's about 4:40, so I'd say the sun starts to go down around 4:30 and touches the horizon at about 6?**

"Master, I thought you were going to keep your mouth shut until the game starts." protested the Narrator.

 **I'm just addressing the audience! Chill!**

YOU GOT AN AUDIENCE?!" grinned the Narrator. "I must speak to them!"

 **What do you wanna say?**

"COME ON, GUYS! Join me and my volunteers so we can all have a great, fun time playing our game together! I promise you, it will be the greatest experience you will ever ha-!"  
 **OK, that's it! I'm putting in the end parentheses now.**

"No, WAIT! Not yet! There's one more thing I gotta say! The more people we have the be-")

"I can't imagine what's going on in my home right now." Nikki admitted.

"Well, my mom doesn't mind if I come home late, but she's definitely gotta be at least somewhat suspicious by now." Zoey guessed.

"Yeah, and right now I'm supposed to be feeding the dogs at Fuzzy Friends - Oh no! If I'm not there, the dogs are gonna starve!" Brandon panicked. "And I don't have my phone so that I can't call grandma and remind her to feed them instead!"

"Oh, no! That's terrible!" exclaimed Nikki. "ARRRGGHHHH! Now we seriously gotta get outta here!"

"I'll definitely have a lot of explaining to do when I get home." sighed Marcus.

"If we do go home today… " Chloe grumbled. "Which we WILL, I mean. I'm just hoping Joey doesn't go snooping around in my room like he always does while I'm gone. But the good thing is, my parents don't get home until 8 tonight!"

"For once in my life, I'm hoping that my mom is still doing yoga so that she won't notice I'm gone." Violet claimed. "But even if that happened, my dad is probably home from work by now. They've probably called the cops by now!"

"Same here!" agreed Jordyn. "If I'm not home in an hour, my parents will FREAK!"

"The good thing is, I got nothing to worry about!" grinned Matt. "I just tell my parents I went to a team party on short notice and forgot to call them. Works every time!"

"Well, aren't you the lucky one…" Violet muttered.

"Oh, crud!" exclaimed Nikki. "I just remembered! Me and Brianna have the job of feeding Daisy, so if I'm not at home, then that means Brianna's gonna be the one who feeds her, which ISN'T good!"

" Ah, it's alright, Nikki!" soothed Chloe. "It can't be that bad! Feeding a dog isn't that hard."

"Last week, Brianna tried feeding her chocolate chip cookies, and blamed the food selection on her hand puppet, Ms. Penelope, when I caught her!" Nikki shot back.

"OMG!" shouted Chloe.

"Well, that's not good." Brandon said.

"What's wrong with feeding a dog chocolate chip cookies?" asked Matt. "I say 'Bon Apetit!'"

"You can't feed a dog chocolate, Matt." Zoey explained, rolling her eyes. "They contain lots of theobromine, which is toxic to dogs."

"Really?" sneered Matt. "Then tell me! Why is a dog's poop brown!"

"Well, when-" began Zoey.

"I thought so!"

"Argh, never mind!"

"Just ignore him." advised Chloe.

"I know, we all need to get home right now." Theo agreed. "And my parents are definitely worried sick. You know what? When he comes in, let's give him everything we got! No mercy!"

"Definitely!" concurred Jordyn.

"Here, you'll need this." Marcus advised as he tossed Jordyn a stick of superglue. "Alright, let's set up camp!"

"9 minutes to go!" shouted the Narrator from outside. "Oh, look, what a beautiful sunset!"

"Alright, let's all go back to our hiding places!" Marcus announced. Everyone went back to their hiding places. Jordyn ducked into one of the giant cardboard boxes across the room from the easels.

"Please let this work, please let this work, please let this work…" Nikki thought/prayed.

[MEANWHILE]

"Hey, master!" called the Narrator. "I've been wondering something. Master? Master!"

I kept my mouth shut.

"Okay, get this!" confessed the Narrator. "I do not care if it looks like I am speaking to myself. I've checked the hallways, and there's no one there! And there's a few questions I'm dying to ask!"

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" I asked.

"So, I've been listening to that little chat these kids in there had…" the Narrator began.

"You heard what they were saying? I thought you were enjoying the view outside."

"Um, it's called, multitasking?" the Narrator guessed.

"Correct!" I confirmed.

(-_-) went the Narrator.

"Anyways, I've been listening to what these kids were saying." he continued. "And there were a few names that I didn't quite know about. First off, who's Joey?"

"Oh, good question! I know some of my audience wants to know that, too." I replied.

"Oh, yeah, the audience!" grinned the Narrator. "Can I talk to them, again? I have a very important message that I want to share!"

"Nope, sorry!"

"Come on! Break out these parentheses so I can share my very important message!" pleaded the Narrator.

"Let my guess: Is it 'Play my game, and I will give you a cookie?'"

"No, it's 'Play my game, or else!'"

"Oh, even better!" I admitted. "Anyways, Joey's just Chloe's little brother."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Nikki mentioned him in her diary once." I replied.

"When?"

"I think it was somewhere back in December." I guessed.

"And where were they then?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked.

"Of course!"

"When they were dressed up as football players in the boy's locker room." I answered.

"Wut."

"You heard me." I said.

"What were they doing in there?"

"Trying to find a diary, which somehow led to them trying to dress up as football players." I smiled.

"Huh?"

"Look, I'll explain it all after I hear all your questions."

"Oh, okay." said the Narrator as he looked at his watch. "8 Minutes LEFT! Alright, next question! Who's Daisy?"

"Oh, one of the kids just got a puppy. Somehow, her family decided to call her Daisy." I replied.

"Wow, is that supposed to be a good name for a dog?" the Narrator inquired.

"I suppose so." I admitted. "But it could be better. I wanted to name her Ms. KFC. But we are still buds."

"Alright, that's it for my questions!" declared the Narrator. "Now SPILL! What were they doing in the boy's locker room?"

"Actually, to have you understand it better, I'll just tell you what happened that entire day, which will take roughly the 8 minutes left!" I replied.

"YIPPEE!" squealed the Narrator. "Fire at will!"

[6 MINUTES LATER]

"So, there you go!" I finished.

"HAHAHA!" roared the Narrator. "That's hilarious, man! So they went dumpster digging and snuck into the boy's locker room for nothing? HA!"

"Well, remember that one of them got some pretty neat stuff from the dumpster, and enjoyed looking through it, too." I recalled.

"I would too, if I knew there was a Hug-Me-Harry Bear in there!" the Narrator admitted.

"I think you'll also be happy to know that everything I told you is in one of the books where I got all the information about this school and some of the students that go here from." I continued.

"Oh really? Well, that is sweet!" the Narrator grinned.

"And I just remembered that these books are invisible, so the students inside can't see them." I went on. "So it would be okay for me to disclose to you what these books are about."

"Alright!" exclaimed the Narrator. "So, what are they about?"

"Well, there's a girl in there called Nikki that keeps a diary." I explained. "She's already filled up 10.5 journals up with entries. However, in an alternate universe where I'm from, exact copies of her diaries have actually been written by someone and published. It's pretty much a series, with each book consisting of one journal worth of Nikki's diary entries. So, if you really are convinced that getting the students in there to play your game is something you really want to do, I'll just hand you the first book in the series, and you'll just have to read the first few sentences in the first entry. Then, you can threaten to publish these diaries in THIS world unless they all agree to play the game with you, and trust me, that will make them crack."

"That's… brilliant, master!" complimented the Narrator.

"BUT!" I warned. "This should only be used as a last resort! Don't do it right away! Why? Because Nikki would be emotionally traumatized, so don't do this if you don't have to. The others will agree to play too, because most of the people in that room are Nikki's friends, and they've actually broken a lot of school rules in the past, all the details of which are included in Nikki's diaries. So, by threatening to report their violations to the school principal, they'll be forced to play your game!"

"You got yourselves a deal!" agreed the Narrator.

"Alright. Anyways, that story actually only took me 6 minutes!" I realized. "There are 2 minutes left, I'm assuming, unless you want to go in early?"

"Nah, I'm staying out here." declared the Narrator. "2 more minutes is 2 more minutes."

"Sure." I agreed. "Also, suppose their parents come looking for them?"

"No need to worry!" grinned the Narrator. "I texted their parents on each of their phones that they were staying over at MY house to do a huge project, which is… half-true, I guess?"

"Wait, staying over at your house?" I shook my head. "You gotta be kidding me. How could they NOT get suspicious from that? 'Hi, mom, I'm gonna be late getting home today because I'm inviting some friends over to do this huge project'? That doesn't even make sense!"

"No, no, no," corrected the Narrator. "More like 'Hey mom, I'm gonna be at my friend Bob's house with (insert names of everyone in the room except the owner of the phone here) to do some really big project. It's really close by, so you won't have to pick me up. I'll be home around 9! Peace!'"

"… Peace?!" I emphasized.

"Just an example, alright?" qualified the Narrator. "I studied the way each of them texted by looking through their previous texts, and I just matched that style when I texted the messages. I call it fantexting!"

"I call it a severe violation of privacy and illegally pretending to be someone you're not." I declared.

"Well, your opinion does not matter."

"Well, thanks for raising my self-esteem."

"No problem." smiled the Narrator. "Hey, 1 more minute left! You hear that, everyone? 1 more minute!"

"By everyone you mean me?" I guessed.

"That's about right!"

"Alright, well, there is one last question I gotta ask you…" I realized.

"Shoot!" invited the Narrator.

"Don't some of these phones have passwords? How did you get in?" I asked. "And when you did the texts, you had to know the names of the other people in the room, right? How did you find out their names? I don't remember telling you!"

"WELL, one of them (Violet's) didn't have a password! Hehe! That was the easy one." the Narrator explained. "Another one, as you remember, had a password that consisted of only one digit (Matt's). One of them I got by randomly guessing (Nikki's). Now for the fun part: The other 6! I used my phone hacking machine!" He pulled out a small cube. "This scans the phones, and then gives me the password to each one! It's times like these when I'm so glad I brought it!"

"Whoa, hold on, there!" I exclaimed. "That tiny cube can scan a phone and tell you the password to open it?"

"That's the one!"

"Um, where'd you get that?" I asked.

I purchased it on a website in the Hidden Web for a black market during its Black Friday sale." answered the Narrator with a straight expression on his face.

"… You know, knowing you, I'm not even surprised anymore." I admitted.

"Yeah, I asked them if Black Friday sales online were illegal, and they said as long as I didn't trample other people with my cursor, I should be okay." the Narrator assured me. I did a huge facepalm.

"As for the names of their friends," continued the Narrator. "I've been listening to them talk in there, and by now I've pretty much learned all of their names. In addition, I just looked at who they texted the most and how they texted to determine if they were friends. Then I just included these names in the messages. Now, 15 seconds left! 14! 13! Now 12! Then 11! And 10 seconds to go! 9 more! 8 left! Lucky seven! Six is the number! Top 5! Final 4! Triple! Double! Single! 0! WOOOOOOOTTT!" He looked up and down the hall one last time. "No one is here! Oh, well! I've already got 9 people, plus me is 10! Let the game begin!" He then twisted the giant lock he had on the top of his pocket to 50 random digits, thus entering the 50-digit combination number, then unlocked it, zipped his pocket open, deposited the key in there, zipped it shut, and snapped the lock back on. "Alright! Ready to go!"

"Hold on!" I brought up. "This door can only open on the outside! How are you going to get back out if you go in?"

"I'll have you know, this key can also unlock the door from the inside." the Narrator explained. "That's why I put it in my pocket for safekeeping. Now here we go!" He opened the door, shoved me in, jumped in himself, and then shut it.

"Did I say I wanted to be a part of this?" I glared at him.

"You may not have wanted to, but deep down inside, at the bottom of your heart, you know you do!" assured the Narrator.

[INSIDE THE ROOM]

(Let's say this takes place just as the narrator starts counting down.)

The room was very quiet. It was so quiet, you could hear Matt munching on a discarded Lunchables pack in the trash can.

"I wonder how long it's been." Theo whispered. Brandon looked at his watch.

"Well, it has been about 10 minutes." he answered. "So he should be coming in any moment now."

"Well, here we go!" breathed Nikki.

"WOOOOOOTTTTT… Alright! Ready to go!" shouted the Narrator from outside. Everyone got themselves ready.

"Hehehe! It's time!" declared Theo, brandishing his 3 tubes of superglue.

"Gosh, I'll be so glad when this is over." muttered Violet.

"Same here." agreed Jordyn. "I've had a really long day, and right now, it looks like it will never end."

"We'll either feel really good about this, or we'll regret this for a really long time." Zoey reckoned.

"I'll feel good about this as long as I scare the living daylights out of him!" Chloe claimed as she peeked out from behind her cabinet. "Hey, does this blood look fake enough?"

"Chloe, that's just red marker." Nikki told her.

"Well, I couldn't find any "real" fake blood, so hopefully this works!" Chloe explained as she closed her cabinet, then opened it just a little to peek through the crack.

"Munch, Munch!" went Matt.

The door opened. The Narrator stood outside, made a shoving motion with his hand, stepped in, and closed the door. Matt stopped munching. Theo held his 3 tubes of superglue closer. Jordyn froze. Violet slowly took off her headphones. Zoey twiddled her thumbs nervously. The Narrator looked to the right.

" … You may not have wanted to, but deep down inside, at the bottom of your heart, you know you do!" he assured an empty space.

Nikki looked at Zoey puzzlingly and mouthed: Who's he talking to?

No clue! Zoey mouthed back.

"Hey, where is everyone?" asked the Narrator looking around. Little did everyone know, the Narrator was just playing along with their plan.

"Oh, they'll all huddled over there, behind the teacher's desk, checking out the pictures she's pasted there!" pointed Zoey.

"Oh, the teacher has pictures? That sounds interesting!" smiled the Narrator. He tucked in his shirt, then started to make his way across the room to the teacher's desk.

Zoey stood up. Violet eyed one of the Narrator's pockets, which was bulging and had a giant lock on top of it. Marcus came out of the cabinet from behind the Narrator and tiptoed behind him. Brandon tiptoed out from behind the boxes with no shoes on, jumped over them onto the floor, and started to jog his way up behind the Narrator from the right. Jordyn came out of the big cardboard box and tiptoed behind the Narrator, coming up to him from the right. Theo slithered out from between the drying racks and approached the Narrator from the left. Matt struggled to get out of the trash can. Nikki tried to hide behind her backpack under the teacher's desk. Chloe continued to peek out from the cabinet. The Narrator was walking straight towards her. The Narrator came to the teacher's desk and walked behind it.

"Hey, there aren't any pictures here!" he exclaimed, then looked up!

"CHARRRRRGGEEE!" cried Marcus. Brandon, Jordyn, and Theo sprinted toward the Narrator from the left and right of the teacher's desk.

"WHAT THE-!" roared the Narrator.

"Boy, this will be fun to watch." I observed.

[TO BE CONTINUED…!]

("WHAT! Why would you stop now?! You suck!" roared the Narrator. "Now I have to wait a few weeks before my game actually starts!"

"OMG! Are you kidding me?" groaned Nikki.

"Yeah, dude! Not cool at all!" shouted Chloe.

"What's the big deal?" asked Matt. "You gonna leave me trying to get out of a trash can?"

"Arrggghhhh!" groaned Violet. "Do I seriously need to wait until the next chapter to get out of here?!"

"And I was just about to come out!" sighed Chloe.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about him spinning me for now!" Zoey smiled.

"This sure is a pretty intense place to stop at!" commented Brandon.

"Come on, can't I at least superglue him once first?" wailed Theo.

"Well, my day is definitely never gonna end now!" exclaimed Jordyn.

 **Just chill, guys! I didn't say I was gonna end the chapter now! I just wanna take a quick break! (Takes out a bucket of wing dings) Alright, let's continue!**

"Whoa, are these wing dings?" exclaimed Nikki.

 **Yep! Jealous much?**

"-_-" said Nikki.

 **Alright, let's continue!** )

"Ah, crap!" the Narrator roared as he tried to run to the right.

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted Theo as he grabbed the Narrator and tried to pull him down. Brandon, Jordyn, and Marcus all leaped onto the Narrator and tackled him.

"This shall be your last act of resistance!" declared the Narrator. Matt, now having finally gotten out of the trash can, ran over.

"Ready for the fun part?" grinned Matt.

"You bet I am!" replied Theo as he took out his 3 tubes of superglue. The other 3 pulled out their tubes as well.

"Pin him down!" Theo ordered. Jordyn controlled the Narrator's left leg, Brandon his right leg, and Marcus both his arms. Theo opened the bottle of superglue.

"Alright, Marcus! His right arm here!" Theo instructed as he spilled some superglue onto the floor.

"Oh. No. You. Don't!" shouted the Narrator, as he broke free! He tossed Jordyn and Brandon into the air with his legs, tossed Marcus into the air, jumped up, knocked Theo's super glue bottle out of his hands, catched Marcus, Jordyn, and Brandon, threw the 3 of them onto a nearby table, catched Theo's superglue bottle as it flew through the air, pushed Theo back as he tried to run towards him, grabbed Marcus, dragged him over to the super glue puddle Theo made, and slammed both his hands down onto it!

"WHAT?! NO! NOOOOO!" Marcus shouted, as he tried to break free. "It's no use! The glue's way too strong! Guys, don't let him take your superglue! And watch out! He's got one, too!"

Matt ran off.

"TOO LATE!" shouted the Narrator as he knocked Jordyn and Brandon's bottles of superglue out of their hands and caught them, then put the lids on them while running around the room, then proceeding to drop all 3 of them into his shirt. He had tucked in his shirt so that the bottles sat at the bottom of his shirt.

The Narrator then turned a corner. Brandon jumped out from behind a table and tried to grab him by the leg! Success!

"What the-! YAARRRGGHHH!" exclaimed the Narrator as he tripped and fell.

Jordyn and Theo came rushing over and pinned him down. Nikki jumped out of her hiding place and ran over as well.

"HA! You think I would give up this easily? No way!" declared the Narrator. He then turned to his right and licked Jordyn's arm.

"What the- EWWW!" Jordyn screamed and pulled her arm back. The Narrator lickd her other arm and Jordyn pulled both arms back, thus freeing the Narrator's right hand. The Narrator then kicked up both his feet, which Nikki was trying to hold down. Nikki went flying. The Narrator jumped up and threw Brandon up into the air as well, knocked the bottle of superglue out of Theo's hand as he is making another puddle of Super Glue, caught Brandon and Nikki, caught the bottle of superglue he knocked out of Theo's hand, stuffed it down his shirt, grabbed both Brandon and Nikki's hands and dragged them to the puddle… only to find it already occupied… by a piece of paper Jordyn had stuck onto it!

"That's the test I bombed in history. Now I can finally get rid of it!" Jordyn exclaimed proudly.

"Then I'll just get you two later!" the Narrator snarled as he pushed Nikki and Brandon back, then charged at Theo.

Theo jumped over a nearby table, clutching his last bottle of super glue.

Brandon, meanwhile, stumbled onto the side of a table. Nikki flew straight into him but Brandon caught her just in time. From the other side of the room, Matt was struggling to lift the trash can.

"Hey, you okay?" Brandon asked.

"Um, I think I'm fine." Nikki replied. "You?"

"Yeah, same." They both realized that Brandon was holding Nikki in his hands, and blushed profusely.

"Well, thanks for… you know…?" thanked Nikki awkwardly.

"Yeah, no problem." Brandon smiled. They both stood up.

"Gees, how strong is that guy?" Nikki wondered. "He threw us around like a bunch of rag dolls!"

"Yeah, he's quick, too." Brandon admitted. "We gotta be careful around him."

The narrator was now chasing Jordyn around.

"You can not run from me!" declared the Narrator. "It will not change the outcome!"

"Oh no!" Jordyn panicked. "He's gaining on me!" She turned a corner and slipped. "Crud!"

"I've got you now!" the Narrator screeched as he got ready to leap. However, he was tripped by Zoey, who stuck her foot out from behind a table, and went sprawling. Zoey, Theo, and Jordyn both pinned him down. Soon, Nikki and Brandon joined them.

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted the Narrator. He got ready to toss them all into the air, but then found his legs tangled… below Violet's wheelchair!

"What the.. What up with that?! exclaimed the Narrator.

"Trying to get away, huh?" accused Violet. "Well, it ain't happening!"

"I think it will!" the Narrator declared. Zoey hurriedly squeezed a little bit of superglue all over the narrator's right hand.

"This way, even if he does break free, he's bound to get stuck to something soon!" Zoey explained.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted the Narrator. He quickly untangled his legs and used them to push Violet's wheelchair away, then broke free from everyone, jumped up, and leapt away.

"Master, give me some acetone!" the Narrator ordered.

"Fine." I relented and tossed him a bottle of it. The Narrator caught it with his left hand, opened it, took out some cotton swabs, dipped them in, and quickly rubbed it all over his right hand, and repeated as needed. Soon, the superglue wore off.

"Yeah!" the Narrator exclaimed as he screwed the cap back onto the bottle. "Now I'm all ready to go!" He dropped the bottle down his shirt and patted his right hand against a table. "Tada!"

"Oh, crud!" observed Nikki. "He just got rid of that superglue with whatever was in that bottle!"

"That's acetone!" Zoey told everyone excitedly. "Just a little bit can dissolve superglue! If someone can grab that bottle, we can use it to break Marcus free!"

"Hold on, didn't you and Violet say you didn't want to be involved in this?" asked Nikki.

"We changed our mind!" answered Violet. "We didn't figure he'll be this annoying!"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let you guys face him all by yourselves!" Zoey agreed. "We're best friends, Nikki, so we gotta do this together!" At that moment, the Narrator raced towards Zoey.

"Hey, you! Wanna get spun again?!" he shouted.

"Eeek!" shrieked Zoey as she dashed away.

"Give me back the acetone!" I ordered. The Narrator stopped and faced me.

"What, master?" he asked.

"I want my acetone back. Although it's super effective against super glue, if you get exposed to a lot of it, it's extremely dangerous!" I explained. "Besides, if they managed to superglue a large part of your body to the ground or something, good luck getting it off with these cotton swabs!"

"Fine!" relented the Narrator as he tossed the bottle back.

"Wait, who were you just talking to?" asked Brandon.

"Not your problem!" the Narrator snarled and lunged at him. However, he was tackled from behind by Theo. The Narrator pushed him off, ninja-rolled under a table before everyone else could get to him, and tried to get away. However, Nikki grabbed his leg.

"Oh, not again!" screeched the Narrator as Jordyn, Brandon, and Theo all got on top of him and pushed him down. Zoey opened her bottle of superglue again.

"You will not succeed!" shouted the Narrator as he threw all 3 of them off, jumped up, snatched Zoey's superglue bottle from her, and dropped it down his shirt. "You guys know how serious superglue can be? I'll call a compromise! Hand all your superglue over and I'll set that guy free!" He pointed to Marcus, who was still trying to get free.

"He's probably lying! I just know it!" Theo warned.

"Yeah! Why should we trust you?" questioned Violet. "You're the one who tricked us into this mess!"

"Alright! I'll free him right now!" the Narrator declared. He snatched Marcus' bottle of super glue, stuffed it down his shirt, got out a bottle, went to the sink, grabbed some paper towels, filled the bottle up with warm water and soap, went over to where Marcus was, poured the warm water-and-soap solution over his hands, rubbed it for 30 seconds, refilled the bottle and repeated for about 3 more times, and gently pried Marcus' hands away from the glue. Finally, he threw a whole bunch of paper towels everywhere.

"There you go!" the Narrator turned and faced the others. "Now, hand them over!" Marcus jumped away from the puddle of super glue, now covered with paper towels.

Everyone looked at each other. Then, Nikki tossed her bottle to the narrator.

"Alright, fine." she said.

"Um… How do we know you're not going to superglue us?" Theo asked.

"How can you guys play my game when you're superglued to something?" the Narrator reasoned. "My game requires free movement! No fun if you guys are restrained, right? Besides, as I've already said, I'm not trying to do anything illegal or hurt you guys. I just wanted you guys to play my game, and then I'll set you free!"

"Yeah, right!" accused Zoey. "You've already done a million illegal things!"

"Well, you'd better take these bottles out of your shirt and put them somewhere else, so we know you're not going to pull a fast one on us!" Theo instructed.

"Fine, then!" agreed the Narrator. "Gees, kids don't trust anyone these days…" He took the bottles of superglue out of his shirt and threw them into a bin, then threw the bin onto a ledge close to the ceiling. "Just throw your bottles in there!"

Theo threw his last bottle up there. Matt tried to throw his in but failed miserably.

"Hold on! I got this!" Matt promised as he picked up his bottle, tried again, and missed by a mile.

"I'll get it this time!" he swore. "You just watch!" He heaved his bottle at the bin. The bottle ricocheted off the wall, and bonked the Narrator on the head.

"Just once more!" But it was too late. The Narrator snatched up the bottle and heaved it upwards, making a perfect arc right into the center of the bin.

"Ah, come on, man!" Matt exclaimed. "I had it that time for sure!"

"Alright, are we all ready to play the game?" grinned the Narrator.

"No way!" shouted Violet. "We just gave up our superglue! Now give us back our phones and the key!"

"Yeah, hand them over!" Marcus ordered.

"Or you'll be sorry!" Zoey added menacingly.

"Well, I am sorry that I don't have more people in here to play my game with me." the Narrator admitted. "And just so you know, all your phones and the key are in this pocket, and you have to unhatch this lock in order to open it, which requires a 50-digit password only I know! But, once you play the game, I'll open it and give it to you guys!" He showed them his bulging pocket with a giant lock on top of it.

"Oh, man, he's not bluffing!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Oh, crud!" exclaimed Jordyn. "We're so done!"

"Well, then… I guess we got no choice but to play his game." Nikki sighed.

"Hopefully it's a short one, so we can get it over with quickly!" Violet added.

"Alright, fine." sighed Marcus. Everyone looked defeated… except Zoey, who had a sly look on her face.

"Or… we can just cut a hole in his pocket." she casually brought up, holding out a pair of scissors she found from the cabinet.

"YESSSSSS!" everyone cheered.

"OMG! That will totally work!" Nikki agreed.

"You're right! That can work!" exclaimed Theo. "We can all pin him down and someone can cut open his pocket. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Alright, let's get him!" shouted Matt. Everyone sprinted toward the Narrator.

"CHARRRGGEEE!" cried Marcus.

"You guys never learn, hmmmmmmmm?" asked the Narrator. _I'll just keep it a secret for now that the interior lining of my pocket is actually made of super-dense steel, and nothing sharp will even make a dent in it! They'll soon find out themselves!_ He thought. "Oh, well, to me this is just a fun exercise before the main event!" He took off… and bumped into a zombie wearing a Clique T-shirt and vampire fangs carrying a bottle of superglue. The zombie shouted some kind of weird noise and tried to act all spooky-like.

"What in the name of Colonel Sanders is a zombie doing in this room?" wondered the Narrator. "And why is it wearing a T-shirt of that horrible book series?"

"WHAT!" roared the zombie. Everyone got to the Narrator and tackled him.

"And history repeats itself! AGAIN!" exclaimed the Narrator.

"This book series is one of the best I've ever read!" screeched the zombie. "How can it be horrible? You've obviously only looked at the covers!" She sunk her teeth into the narrator's arm.

"Why do your teeth feel like plastic?" wondered the Narrator. "And why are they oddly positioned? WAIT A SECOND!" He snatched his arm back, then snatched off the mask and fangs in a flash. "I knew it! You're the volunteer that was missing all this time!"

"Oh, no! Darn, I didn't even make him scream!" the person inside the zombie mask said.

"By the way, is that red marker?" asked the Narrator.

"It's. Blood!" Chloe snarled.

"You mean blood of a red marker?" inquired the Narrator.

"Alright! Here we go!" Zoey announced. She got her scissors ready.

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted the Narrator. He reached up, took Chloe's bottle of superglue, and flung it upwards into the bin.

"… Fine." huffed Chloe. "I'll let that one go, because of Marcus."

"Guys, make sure you hold him down!" Zoey reminded everyone. "Try tangling him!"

Violet tried to tangle the narrator's legs with her wheelchair again. Nikki, Chloe, Jordyn, and Brandon held his arms down. Marcus, Theo, and Matt each held down one of the Narrator's arms and legs, thus tangling them. Zoey tried to cut away at the pocket. It wouldn't budge. Zoey then tried to find an opening to poke the scissors through.

 _No fun if they were to find out now! I better make my move!_ Thought the Narrator. He jumped up, thus throwing everyone off him. Violet screamed as her wheelchair flew backwards, but Theo stopped it just in time and straightened it again. Marcus, Theo, and Matt slid off him, Zoey got pushed back, and the other 4 went flying forward. The Narrator then leapt forward, grabbed all 4 of them, and set them gently onto the ground.

"See?" the Narrator pointed out. "I don't want to hurt you! I just want to play a simple game! Now stop resisting, so we can let the fun begin!"

"We'll stop resisting if you'd give us back what's rightfully ours and lets us go!" Jordyn declared.

"I will, after the game is finished!" promised the Narrator.

"Come on, guys! I'm sure we can bring him down this time!" Zoey shouted. Everyone rushed forward, except for Chloe, who went to fetch her mask, but not the fangs! Nope, she struggled to put it on because of her braces, so she was better off without them!

"Whoppee!" shouted the Narrator. "This is actually pretty fun!" He slide under a table and cartwheeled over a chair, only to trip over the next chair. "Yaarrghh!" He landed on his hands, jumped back up to his feet, and found himself trapped in a corner.

"Well, this is just great!" he exclaimed, then turned around to find Nikki, Jordyn, Brandon, and Marcus trapping him. "Hey, did someone leave the door open?"

Jordyn turned around to stare at the door, and the Narrator used the opportunity to push her out of the way and escape, but it was too late! Chloe tackled him from the left, and Nikki, Brandon, and Marcus leapt onto him. Zoey came running over with the scissors, and Jordyn and Theo also leapt on top of the Narrator and take turns holding him down, thus tangling him again.

"Can't you guys try something a little different?" snorted the Narrator as Zoey got the scissors ready again. He then jumped up, and everyone fell off, except for Nikki, who was tangled up around his legs, and Brandon, who was holding on to his right arm The Narrator then tripped, got up, tripped again, pried Brandon and Nikki off of him, then got away. He then ran through back towards the front of the room. Matt leapt out from behind a table.

"Better watch out, man!" Matt warned. "I'm on the football team! If anyone can pin you down, it's me!" He tackled the Narrator.

"Nah!" the Narrator said as he got back up even faster, pushed Matt off him and leapt across the room onto the teacher's desk.

"Alright, settle down, class!" announced the Narrator. "Today's lesson is about to start. We will be playing a special game that has no educational value, so stop running around and take a seat like good - WAUUGGGHHH!" The zombie with the Clique T-shirt he had seen earlier had just ambushed him from under the table.

Matt, Chloe, Zoey, Jordyn, and Marcus tried to pin the narrator down once again on the table while Nikki, Brandon, Violet, and Theo stayed on the other side of the room, whispering to each other. Zoey once again tried to find an opening with the scissors, but the Narrator snatched it away from her!

"No more arts and crafts for you!" the Narrator declared and chucked the scissors up into the bin.

"Oh, no!" wailed Zoey. "That was the only one in that cabinet!"

"Don't worry, there's tons of scissors in another cabinet, in a bin right next to the super glue!" Marcus pointed out.

"Time to get off!" announced the Narrator. He rolled off the desk, but everyone managed to get off in time except for Matt and Chloe, who tried to persist until the very end. But they were also thrown off once the narrator hit the floor.

"Sorry! You've failed once again!" the Narrator exclaimed as he got up and sprinted over to where, Nikki, Brandon, and Violet were sitting, acting all innocent-like.

"Gees, it's too bad that an entire group of people just walked by our room a few seconds ago!" Nikki exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, we sure tried to get their attention, but they just walked out the front door!" Violet agreed.

"And they kinda looked bored, too." Brandon added, emphasizing the word "bored".

"HA!" laughed the Narrator. "You think I'm going to fall for such an obvious trap? Don't kid your-!" Theo snuck up from behind and pulled one of the big cardboard boxes over the Narrator's head.

"Ah, man! It's night already?!" asked the Narrator.  
Everyone ran over , tackled the Narrator, and slid the box under a table, which covered the Narrator's head to his abdomen. Zoey started digging around the Narrator's pocket with her scissors, trying to find an opening.

"HEY! Someone turn on the lights!" shouted the Narrator. "It's way too dark in here!"

"Guys, it won't budge!" Zoey exclaimed. "I know it's supposed to be completely full of stuff, but it should at least be pushed in a little bit when I'm poking it, and it's not moving at all! I think it might be made of metal or something!" The Narrator punched holes through the box, then ripped it off and leapt out from under the table, thus throwing everyone around again.

"So, you finally figured it out!" he smiled. "This pocket is made of super-dense stainless steel! Scissors won't do crap against it!"

"Well, that sucks!" commented Violet.

"Well… I guess there's nothing we can do now." Nikki sighed.

"Yeah, we're pretty much out of options." agreed Brandon.

"Dangit!" groaned Chloe. " … FINE! We'll play your stupid game! But you have to promise us you really will give us back our phones and get us out of here when we're done!"

"SURE!" promised the Narrator. "Finally! You have all come to your senses!"

"Are we really going to play his game? What if it's some kind of psychotic kissing game?" Theo fretted.

"It could involve something illegal, for crying out loud!" assumed Marcus.

"Well, we've got no choice now!" pointed out Zoey.

"The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can forget about this!" muttered Jordyn.

"Um, can I eat this while we're playing?" Matt asked as he held up a half-eaten chocolate cupcake.

"Go right ahead!" smiled the Narrator. "BUT first!" He pointed to Chloe. "You, there! Take that junk off!"

"Fine." huffed Chloe. "But I'll definitely jump you later!" She took off her mask and everything else off except the "fake blood", went to the cabinet where she hid, and threw them back in.

"Now we are all set!" grinned the Narrator. "Now is the moment you've all been waiting for! The moment of glory! It's time to play…!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEPPP! Went the Narrator's Digital Lock.

"Huh?" said everyone.

"Was that… someone's phone?" asked Matt.

"Oh, no! It's probably mine!" panicked Theo. "My parents found out and they're on their way to kill me!"

"Battery low. Please plug into charger…" instructed the Digital Lock.

"Oh, no! My lock is running out of battery…" the Narrator frowned.

"Your lock runs on a battery?" Brandon asked.

"Well, you have to enter a password on a screen to open it, so I guess you can say it's a digital lock." the Narrator explained. "You see, it's in the shape of the lock, but instead of a circular dial you can turn, it's actually a circular screen. And on the screen, there's a lock that you can turn with your finger, and each time you switch directions, the number you switched on appears on the screen. Usually, normal locks have 3-number combinations. This has 50, so a screen is kind of necessary so you can keep track of where you are. Now, to get out my charger…"

"Please plug into charger…"

"Wait a second!" exclaimed Zoey." What happens if it runs out of battery?"

"Please plug into charger…"

"Well, it makes a very weird gurgling noise, then vibrates, and then it…" the Narrator pulled out his digital lock charger. It consisted of a wire with a plug on one end and a flat pad on the other.

"Ah, there's my charger!" the Narrator smiled. "I keep it in my back pocket so it's hard to ge-!"

SWIPE! The Narrator whipped around.

"What the-!" he exclaimed. Chloe had somehow snuck up from behind him and had snatched the charger right from his hands!

"Sorry, dude! But I'm going to have to confiscate this!" Chloe announced gleefully.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted the Narrator. "Listen, you! I gotta charge my lock now! Fork it over, Cliquester!" He charged at her. Chloe ran to the right.

"Zoey, catch!" she called out and threw the charger.

"Please plug into charger…"

Zoey barely caught it, then hurriedly wrapped the wire around the pad, as the Narrator lunged at her.

"Nikki!" Zoey shouted and threw it across a table to Nikki. Nikki finished wrapping it.

"You're making a big mistake!" warned the Narrator as he flew over a table.

Nikki ran backwards and tossed it to Brandon. Brandon then sprinted forward, weaving between tables, as the Narrator tried to get to him.

"Please plug into charger, or I will shut down…" went the Digital Lock.

"Wait! What happens when it shuts down?" asked Marcus.

"It stays closed forever! Now give me the charger!" the Narrator shouted.

"Really?" asked Brandon.

"How do we know you're not trying to bamboozle us again?" questioned Jordyn.

"He's obviously lying!" accused Chloe.

"But… what if he's right?" panicked Theo. "That means our phones will be locked in there forever!"

"That's absolutely right!" shouted the Narrator. "We're running out of time now! Give me the charger!" He rushed at Brandon.

"Wait, Brandon! Give him the charger!" ordered Nikki. Brandon started to run, hesitated, then tossed the charger to the Narrator.

"THERE! It's about time you came to your senses!" the Narrator declared.

"Starting shutdown process…" went the Digital Lock.

"Yeah, I see your point, Nikki." smiled Brandon as he winked at her. Nikki gave him a thumbs up and winked back.

"Alright! Time to charge this!" exclaimed the Narrator. He plugged the charger into an outlet and set the pad out on a table. "Of course, it's no fun if I can't move around, so I'm afraid I have to get you off just for a little while, buddy." he told his digital lock.

"Shutting down… Will not become functional again until I am connected to charger." went the Digital Lock.

"I thought it stayed closed forever!" thought Marcus.

"I meant closed forever until I connected it to a charger. Problem?" explained the Narrator.

"Actually, this could be a problem for him." Chloe snickered. The Narrator digitally rotated the lock to the 50-number combination and unlocked it.

"Shutdown in process. Must be connected to charger in 60 seconds, or I will enter shutdown mode." The Narrator took the lock off his pocket and placed it onto the pad.

"10 minutes of charging is all it should take." he explained. "It's battery refills quite qui-! WUUUUURRRRRR?!" Everyone tackled him except for Zoey, Violet, and Theo.

"Zoey, grab the charger and lock and throw it-!" Chloe instructed.

"Got it! But I'll only need the lock, though!" Zoey said as she grabbed the lock.

"Oh, not so fast!" shouted the Narrator. He jumped up, but tripped over Marcus, squashed him accidentally, and rolled off.

"You okay?" asked Brandon as he helped Marcus up.

"I guess so!" Marcus replied.

"Actually, shouldn't we not be throwing this around? It has a screen! What if it breaks?" Zoey asked.

"Who cares?" shouted Chloe. "That slimeball used it to lock our phones in his pocket! It should be broken!"

"It's over!" screeched the Narrator. He jumped onto the table that Zoey was directly next to. "Prepare to be spun!"

"Why are you always targeting me?!" Zoey screamed as she sprinted away, as the Narrator was tackled by Matt.

"You may be on the football team, but you are still no match for my get-back-up!" the Narrator claimed. He got back up quickly, but Matt grabbed on to his legs!

"Let go, you!" ordered the Narrator. He tried to run, but tripped.

"Well, we can't just give the lock back to him!" Marcus pointed out. "Someone take the charger, too!"

"I already did." Brandon said as he showed the charger, the wire of which had already been wrapped around the pad.

"Shutting down in 10,9,8…" went the lock.

"Do you want to be dragged along the floor?" the Narrator asked Matt as he hopped forward. Matt continued to hang on to his ankles.

"Gees, I'd feel so much better doing this in my football jersey!" Matt realized.

"7,6,5…"

"Should I throw the charger up into the bin?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah, that should work!" confirmed Nikki.

"4…"

"Then he won't be able to charge it, so it won't be going back onto his pocket again!" Jordyn called out.

"You should do it now! He's getting closer!" urged Theo.

"What are you doing to my charger?" shouted the Narrator. He tried to to leap forward, but Matt held on to a nearby chair and they both went tumbling.

(NOTE: As this moment, multiple people were talking at the same time.)

"3…"

"Here goes!" Brandon announced. He pulled back the charger, readied, aimed, and FIRED! NO GOOD! The charger ricocheted off the left side of the bin, and Marcus caught it.

"2…"

"Oh, boy!" Zoey panted, running toward them with the lock. "From now on, I'll stay away from him when I can!"

The Narrator finally was able to throw Matt off him. "You will not succeed!" he shouted and sprinted toward Marcus, but was held back a little as Matt grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"Hurry! Throw it now!" shouted Violet.

"1…"

"Doesn't have to be in the bin!" Zoey encouraged. "Just get it on the ledge!"

"You're a persistent one!" commented the Narrator as he threw Matt off again and jumped out of his reach. "But persistence is not the answer if your goal is to stop me!" Now completely free, the Narrator raced towards Marcus.

"0…"

Marcus took aim and threw the lock up just as the Narrator jumped by him, and it landed… on the ledge! Success!

"Shutdown process complete." went the lock. "WUGGGGGAAAGAGAGAGGAGGAGA!" It vibrated, then unhatched.

"Hey, it just opened!" noticed Theo.

"Alright!" exclaimed Nikki.

"And now it looks like it'll stay open!" smiled Brandon.

"This is great, guys!" said Zoey. "Now there isn't a lock on his pocket! We can just unzip it! I'm pretty sure the key he used to lock this room up is in there, too!"

"HMPH!" sulked the Narrator. "When I brought this lock, I was psyched because it had a battery life of 1000 hours! It's just great that these thousand hours happened to end now! And my charger has just unexpectedly found itself out of my reach!"

"Okay, so if we can just find a way to open his pocket, then we can grab our phones, get out of here, and end this nightmare, right?" asked Jordyn.

"Yep, and it'll become a nightmare for him!" Chloe replied.

"Alright, everyone! You've had your fun!" announced the Narrator. "Now that our warm-up exercises are done, let's all settle down and regroup! As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted by my lock, we are going to be…"

"Hey! Let's get him now while he's still yapping!" suggested Violet. A stampede breaks out as everyone sprints toward the Narrator!

"CHAAAARRRGGGEEEEE!" cried everyone except the Narrator.

"Bring it! You will not defeat me!" cackled everyone except everyone except the Narrator, who rushed towards the back of the room. Everyone else decided to split up.

"Don't worry, everyone!" encouraged Zoey. "We'll get him somehow! Divide and conquer!"

"HAAA!" LOLed the Narrator. "That's the silliest strategy I've ever heard! Dividing just makes it easier for me!" He turned around and saw Chloe and Marcus chasing after him. "Come and get meeeeee!"

Chloe and Marcus got ready to leap. BUT, at the last second, they instead slid down and grabbed the Narrator's legs as the Narrator got ready to dodge.

"NO!" the Narrator exclaimed. "Ankles, don't fail me now!" He then went head over heels onto the ground, while Marcus dived for the zipper on the Narrator's bulging pocket.

"Not so fast!" shouted the Narrator. He batted Marcus' hand away just as he grabbed the zipper, pushed him away, tried to get up but is held down by Chloe, insulted her T-shirt again, threw off of him a screeching, driven-mad creature with "blood" dripping out of the corners of her mouth trying to sock him in the face, tried to get up, found he could not because Violet had parked her wheelchair right onto the his right pant leg that was sticking out on the floor to the right, sat up and tried to push Violet's wheelchair back, got kicked in the face by Violet, then tackled by Marcus, Brandon, and Nikki, who tried to hold him down while Chloe grabbed the zipper and started to open the pocket, but nope! The narrator got his right hand free, pushed Nikki, Brandon, and Marcus off him, and grabbed Chloe's hand as she finished opening the zipper. Chloe tried to reach into the pocket but the narrator pushed her away. He then started to close the zipper, but Marcus, Nikki, and Brandon grabbed his hand and tried to hold it down while Chloe came back and digged into his pocket again. The narrator, after giving a short speech about well the kids are cooperating with him ("You suck!"), threw Nikki, Brandon, and Marcus off him again with his right hand, knocked the phone that Chloe had just taken out of his pocket out of her hands, pushed her away, took the phone, stuffed it back into his pocket, pushed Chloe away from him again, zipped his pocket's zipper closed, sat up, dodged another one of Violet's kicks, rolled her wheelchair forward, thus freeing his pant legs, crawled under Violet's wheelchair as Violet hurriedly tried to roll it back, grabbed the back of her wheelchair with his feet and pushed it forward again, got on his stomach and jumped out from behind the wheelchair, dodged an onslaught from Nikki, Brandon, and Marcus, and then finally leaped over a table to avoid being RKOed by Chloe (yep, you read that correctly. Chloe "the karate girl" was actually going for an RKO!) and then over another table to avoid being surprise-tackled by Matt.

"Um, Chloe… what was that?" asked Nikki, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I just wanted to try that move to see if it really works on someone." Chloe explained. "Joey's been doing it with his stuffed animals for like, forever! I figured I could pull it off if I used enough force!"

"Yeah, right!" Violet giggled. "That move will never bring him down!"

"That was strike one!" declared the Narrator. "You guys certainly have skill, but it is far from enough for my prowess! Do you dare approach me again?" He motioned to everyone with his right hand.

"This guy just gets more cray-cray by the second." commented Violet.

"You too, for every second you spend trying to escape my game leaves me more convinced of your insanity." the Narrator claimed. Suddenly, Jordyn snuck up from behind him and stuffed a bag onto his head.

"I got him! Come on, guys!" she shouted. Everyone brought the Narrator down to the ground. Violet got the Narrator's legs tangled at the bottom of her wheelchair again, while Nikki, Brandon, Chloe, and Marcus pinned down his left hand while Jordyn and Matt, and Zoey pinned his right hand down. They also stuck the Narrator's left and right palms under a leg of the adjacent tables. Zoey then hurriedly reached into the Narrator's giant pocket.

"Okay, who's is this?" she asked, as she pulled out a-

"YAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the Narrator as he went completely crazy and launched everything touching him into the air. All 9 students went twirling and screaming around in the air along with 2 tables and a wheelchair. The narrator let the 2 tables crash to the ground, caught Violet and her wheelchair as they fell, and then caught everyone else, except for Matt who landed in the trash can.

"WOOHOO! Let's go again!" cheered Matt.

The Narrator deposited everyone on the ground, picked up the phone that Zoey took out, put it back into his pocket, zipped his pocket zipper closed, then sprinted to the other side of the room. "STRIKE TWO!" he declared. "If we get to Strike 3, you'll have to play my game!"

"As if!" huffed Chloe.

"Never again!" hyperventilated Violet.

"Guys, we need to figure out another strategy!" Zoey suggested. "I was so sure we were screwed 5 seconds ago!"

"How'd he just throw us all up like that?" Brandon wondered. "Does he have superhuman powers or what?"

"I have no idea, but he's scaring me silly! Maybe we should just give up." Theo suggested.

"Oh no! I'm not going down without a fight!" Chloe said. "He said Strike Two, right? Well, that means we probably got one shot left! Let's all tackle him again, but this time let's bring him down on his stomach! It'll be much harder for him to get rid of us that way. And whatever happens, don't let go!"

"Are you CRAZY?!" shouted Nikki. "He's just gonna do the same thing to us as he did last time!"

"You know what? It would be great if we could not only get our phones back from him but also get him caught!" thought Marcus.

"I know!" grinned Chloe. "It'll be so nice to give him a taste of his own medicine! Alright, we're gonna rush him and force him onto his stomach. Who's with me?"

"OMG! Chloe, hold on! I think I've got an idea!" exclaimed Nikki.

"Don't worry, Nikki! I'm thinking the same thing too!" agreed Chloe excitedly. "We force him onto his stomach and tie his hands with that jump rope in the corner, right? Alright, let's do this!"

"What's a jump rope doing in an art class?" questioned Matt.

"Um… no, Chloe." Nikki sighed. "That's not what I had in mind. Just hear me out, okay?" Everyone got into a huddle.

"I see you guys are trying to think up of a strategy!" the Narrator observed. "Give it up! You've tried to take your phones from me by force way too many times! If you had just agreed to play the game with me after I set foot in this room, we could've been out of here by now!"

"Um, is he serious?" asked Theo. "Is his game actually really quick? Well, then I don't see why we shouldn't play it!"

"Oh, please! He's obviously trying to trick us!" reasoned Chloe. "I remember he said his lock would stay closed forever if it's not charged. Well, it didn't turn out that way!" Everyone whispered some more. The narrator started to hear a couple of loud, hushed voices.

"What? No! We can't do that!" whispered Violet fiercely.

"I'm gonna starve!" protested Matt.

"Just trust me on this one!" reasoned Nikki.

"Remember, it's for the greater good!" added Chloe. Everyone broke out of the huddle.

"It seems you've finished your chat." observed the Narrator.

"Yep. We've decided that we're not going to tackle you again…" began Nikki.

"GOOD!"

"And we're not gonna physically try to take our phones from you again…" Nikki continued.

"BETTER! Wait a second, this is another trick, am I right?"

"… but we're not gonna play your game, either, until you give us back our phones." Nikki finished.

"Sorry! No can do!" replied the Narrator.

"Look, it's your call." reasoned Nikki. "The teacher who teaches in this class is going to find us all in here early tomorrow morning, and then you'll be caught and reported. However, if you give us our phones now, we'll agree to play your game."

"Yep! There won't be any more tackling!" Zoey promised.

"If you don't, well, what's to stop us from ratting you out?" asked Nikki.

"Not to mention the security cameras are recording you by the second." added Matt.

"What security cameras?" asked the Narrator.

"Well, duh!" exclaimed Chloe. "There's security cameras in every classroom! They're embedded in the walls, so that's why you can't see them!"

"Master, are there any security cameras embedded in the walls?" the Narrator called out.

"NO!" I answered. "They're lying. They're just trying to convince you to cave and let them out of here. Regardless, that would be the right thing to do."

"Nice try, but my master told me there aren't any security cameras here, so I have nothing to worry about!" the Narrator declared triumphantly.

"Yeah? How can your master, or should I say Imaginary Friend, be so sure?" challenged Violet.

"Imaginary? That's a good one!" laughed the Narrator. "Trust me, my master knows everything about this school!"

"Riiiiiiiighhhhhtttt…" said Marcus.

"And one last question." continued the Narrator. "Do you guys really want to stay in this room all night with nothing to do and starve for the night? Seriously, guys! I'm not bluffing! If you agree to play my game, you'll be out of here before the day is over with your phones and everything! I've got food for all you guys, so you won't have to starve, as long as you agree to play my game!" This perked some people up.

"Really?" grinned Matt.

"You don't have any food!" Violet pointed out.

"Give it up!" shouted Chloe. "It's obvious that you're lying!"

"Besides," continued the Narrator. "What are you going to do to entertain yourselves all night?"

"Well, we can read magazines, we can doodle…" Chloe listed.

"We can read self-help books…" Zoey added.

"I can finish getting rid of what my mom did to my iPod…" Violet put in.

"And I can finish this corn dog!" grinned Matt.

"Alright, alright, but still." reasoned the Narrator. "Just play my game, and in a couple of hours, I'll let you all go and you won't have to spend the night here!"

"Well, how long does this game usually take?" asked Marcus.

"About 24 hours." explained the Narrator.

"24 HOURS?!" everyone screamed.

"Yeah, right!" shouted Violet. "I am so not playing a game that literally lasts all day long!"

"We've got school tomorrow!" Theo pointed out. "Besides, the game can't be 24 hours, because the teacher's gonna find us in here in tomorrow morning!"

"I thought you said we could get out of here before the day ends." Brandon frowned.

"Whoops, did I say today? I meant before tomorrow ends. Sorry!" apologized the Narrator.

"Count me out!" a lot of people were saying.

"Look, guys! You're not gonna starve! I will be feeding you!" the Narrator declared. "My master has plenty of food!"

"Look, we'll only play your game on these conditions." Nikki offered. "You give us back our phones and promise to let us go after the game is over."

"And you shorten it so that it ends before 8!" Chloe added.

"Otherwise, we'll just spend the night here." Nikki finished firmly.

"Too bad!" the Narrator grinned. "Because that's NOT GONNA HAPPEN! Everyone looked surprised.

"So you just want to lock us in here and eventually get yourself caught?" Brandon asked in disbelief.

"Well, suit yourself!" said Violet as she got out her iPod again.

"Geez, I really thought we had him…" muttered Theo.

"No game, no phone. That's my policy." smiled the Narrator. "But there IS something you'll be interested to know." He then motioned me to come over. "Bring the first book in the series and give it to me!" he called. I went up to the Narrator and showed him the book. The book, like me, is also invisible to everyone else.

"I take it you'll not going to go back on your plans?" I asked him one last time. The Narrator quickly shook his head in reply.

"Okay, here you go." I said and handed him the book. The Narrator opened the book to the first page and stared down at it.

"Enjoy yourselves," he told everyone. "Because if you're not going to play my game, then you'll be spending the night here. I won't be entirely wasting my time, though, because now I'll have plenty of time to read this diary!"

"Um, what diary?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, you know, something you would call an imaginary book." explained the Narrator. "I can see it, but you can't. It's rather interesting. And it's not just a diary, it's 10.5 of them! Well, 10.5 of them so far. You see, it's a book series that is written in the form of diary entries, like Diary of a Wimpy Kid!"

"So you're just reading an imaginary book that you're making up yourself?" asked Marcus.

"I'm not making it up!" answered the Narrator. "My master just gave this book to me. It's the first book in the series. In fact, you may be interested in it, too. Perhaps I should read it out loud to you?"

"Whatever." said Violet as she went through her iPod.

"Well, if you want to." replied Brandon.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning." the Narrator announced.

"Let's see how his improvisational skills are." giggled Jordyn. The Narrator began to shout out the words he read.

"SATURDAY, AUGUST 31:" he shouted. "SOMETIMES IF I WONDER IF MY MOM IS BRAIN DEAD. THEN THERE ARE DAYS WHEN I DEFINITELY KNOW SHE IS. LIKE TODAY, FOR EXAMPLE! THE DRAMA STARTED THIS MORNING WHEN I CASUALLY ASKED IF SHE COULD BUY ME ONE OF THESE COOL NEW IPHONES THAT DO ALMOST EVERYTHING, LIKE TAKE PICTURES AND SURF THE INTERNET. I CONSIDERED IT A NECESSITY OF LIFE, SECOND ONLY TO MAYBE OXYGEN. AND A CLOSE SECOND! How do you like it so far?"

"Eh, it's okay, I guess." Chloe commented.

"I gotta admit, it sounds pretty interesting." Zoey admitted. "I loved that first sentence!"

"So the main character thinks iPhones are second to only oxygen?" Brandon smiled. "Funny thing is, I feel that way about my phone too, sometimes!"

"So the mom actually is brain dead. That would make her a zombie, right?" asked Matt.

"Um, Nikki, are you okay?" asked Brandon nervously.

Nikki was just standing there, making a faint choking sound. Her face was as white as a ghost, and she was basically shaking uncontrollably

"Aa….rr….kka...ku...kau…..kauuu…" was all that came out of her.

"Nikki, you look kinda shocked." observed Violet. "I mean, the beginning of that book wasn't that amazing!"

Chloe, Zoey, and Brandon went up to Nikki.

"What's wrong, Nikki? You look seriously pale!" said Chloe.

"Yeah, you're really worrying us!" agreed Zoey. "You want us to get you anything?"

"W- wh- where did you - where did y-" Nikki stammered all of a sudden.

"That's right, Nikki." announced the Narrator in a scary voice. "I know your deeeeeepest secrets." Nikki fainted.

"Perhaps that was a bit too dramatic." the Narrator admitted.

"Nikki! OMG!" screamed Chloe. She, Zoey, and Brandon caught Nikki as she fell.

"… Whoa." commented Violet.

"What happened?" asked Marcus as he looked around. "Did she see something creepy?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Brandon. "She just stood there looking really shocked, and then she passed out. Was it something that he said?"

"Whatever it is, we've got to do something quick." Zoey panicked. "It looks like she may be losing consciousness!"

"Raise her legs a foot!" the Narrator instructed. "This would help restore blood flow to the brain!"

"How do you know?" asked Chloe.

"I've had several volunteers faint before." explained the Narrator. "Of course I'll know what to do in this situation, especially since all my volunteers must be conscious while we're playing the game!"

Chloe and Zoey started lifting Nikki's legs, but suddenly Nikki got up.

"You're alright!" exclaimed Brandon as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"OMG! Nikki! We were so worried!" Chloe and Zoey shrieked as they squeezed Nikki into a bear hug.

"Please tell us you're feeling okay!" pleaded Zoey.

"No, I'm fine." Nikki said. "I was just a little -" Suddenly she jumped to her feet.

"Where'd you get that?!" she practically screamed at the Narrator.

"Get what?" asked the Narrator innocently.

"The - the - the beginning of that book you "made up". Where'd you get that from?!" screamed Nikki.

"Well, he made it up, duh!" said Theo.

"Nikki? Um, why is that -" Zoey asked.

"I think you know the answer." the Narrator replied. "I got it… from your diary!"

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"You have a diary?" Matt asked Nikki. "Well, that explains a lot!"

"What do you mean, from her diary?" questioned Chloe.

"Yeah! Nikki doesn't let anyone read her diary! That's the point of diaries!" Zoey challenged. "So how could you have gotten it from there?"

"Well, I have. Just ask Nikki." the Narrator smiled.

"No. NO. NO! This can't be happening!" Nikki moaned, clutching her head. At this point, I started to whisper stuff into the Narrator's ear.

"My master is also telling me something else." the Narrator grinned. "He says that as I continue to read this series, there are a lot of things I can report to this school's principal, including letting him know that 3 of you hang out in the janitor's closet, which is strictly off-limits to students."

"WHHHHAAAATTTTTT!" screamed Chloe and Zoey.

"Which means darn!" the Narrator frowned. "I gotta pay you 5 bucks!"

"You sure do." I confirmed.

"I'll pay you tomorrow, then." claimed the Narrator.

"Oh, no! How did you know we hanged out in the janitor's closet?!" Chloe screeched. "I'm pretty sure NO ONE ever saw us in there! Well, except Mackenzie once. But still, that's insanely creepy!"

"Please don't tell the principal that! Please!" begged Zoey.

"That's not all!" continued the Narrator. "I also hear that you guys make prank calls on the library phone!" Now both Chloe and Zoey's faces also grew pale and they also started shaking.

"And one time…"

"Oh, crap…" Zoey whimpered.

"You snuck into the boy's locker room just so you could find one of these diaries! HA!" finished the Narrator loudly.

"Whow, he really did get this from your diary!" exclaimed Brandon, his mouth dangling open.

"But, how could you know all that?" asked Marcus. "How'd you even get her diaries in the first place?"

"This has to be a dream!" exclaimed Nikki as she pinched herself. Pinch! Pinch! Pinch!

"I didn't get her diaries." smiled the Narrator. "My master just happened to have these books he really enjoyed reading, and today when I told him where we were gonna go to get my next set of volunteers, he reckoned that he should bring these books along because he believed they would be useful in some way."

"This is definitely a dream!" shouted Nikki. "I would never publish my diaries in a million years!"

"How could he know all that about us?" asked Chloe. "Is he some sort of government secret agent that's been spying on us all along?"

"Probably." mused Violet. "Or maybe someone stole Nikki's diaries momentarily and found a way to copy them!"

"No way!" said Nikki. "I keep all my diaries locked up in my room. If they went missing, I would know!"

"That's not all! The Narrator continued. "I would also consider telling Principal Winston which bathroom Brandon went into at the Sweetheart Dance!"

"Oh, shoot! You wrote that in there?" Brandon asked Nikki.

"What'd she write about me?" Matt asked.

"Really, Matt?!" glared Brandon.

"Not much." the Narrator replied. "You're only mentioned in one book."

"Arrrrrrr…" Matt sighed.

"I could also tell you who Theo had a crush on before Zoey and what he would do for her…" the Narrator offered.

"What? No! NO! I'm over her now!" shouted Theo.

"As for the rest of you, I'm pretty sure I can find something." the Narrator threatened. "My master knows everything about the students at this school!"

"I don't think Nikki wrote about every student in her diary.." Theo frowned.

"Nope, but if ever my master needs more info, he can just get it from the person who actually wrote these books." the Narrator smiled.

"Which would be Nikki." concluded Jordyn.

"NO!" shouted Nikki. "Even if I did know everyone at this school, I am so not telling you! Besides, I still want to know how you got my diaries!"

"I believe I already said that my master had these books he was reading -" the Narrator began.

"No! Seriously! How did you -"

"I am being serious."

"ARRRRGHHHH!" Nikki screamed as she buried her face in her hands. "MY LIFE IS SO OVEEEERRRRR!"

"Maybe I should call Principal Winston now and tell him…" threatened the Narrator.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Nikki, Chloe, Zoey, and Brandon.

"Please don't!" pleaded Zoey. "We'll get detention for the rest of our lives if he finds out all these things!"

"And I'll never hear the end of it from the guys…" Brandon gulped.

"And what am I going to do when all my friends are always in detention?" Marcus wailed.

"And I'm sure the students at this school would love to know all the antics you guys have gotten yourselves into…" the Narrator added.

"Yeah, I sure would!" grinned Matt.

By this time, Nikki, Chloe, Zoey, and Brandon were on their knees, practically begging.

"Please don't tell him! We'll do anything!" Zoey implored desperately.

"Yeah, dude!" agreed Chloe. "Anything would be better than being stuck here for the rest of our lives!"

"And being humiliated just about forever." added Brandon.

"Yes, just please don't tell anyone what I wrote in my diaries!" Nikki begged.

"Strike. 3." grinned the Narrator in triumph.

"Man, I didn't expect it to be this bad." I admitted.

"Well, I think I know where this is going…" Violet predicted.

"Anything, huh?" asked the Narrator. "Well…"

"I can't believe it. We're being blackmailed!" muttered Chloe.

"As long as you cooperate, I assure you I will not be telling anyone the contents of the 10.5 books I'm about to read for as long as I live. But only if you cooperate…" the Narrator promised.

"I can't believe this. We're basically being kidnapped for a ransom that we have to pay ourselves." muttered Marcus.

"And not in the form of money." added Violet.

"And to cooperate, you'll have to play my game! Everyone come with me to the back of the room and sit in a circle!" the Narrator ordered. "We're going to start our game now!"

"Looks like we got no choice now." sighed Brandon.

"Yeah, but it can't possibly be worse than eternal punishment!" Chloe reasoned.

"I still have a bad feeling about this." Zoey admitted.

"I don't care." Nikki said. "I'll literally crawl into a pit full of spiders at this point just to avoid getting my diaries read out to the public!"

"As long as I don't have to do much, I'm okay with that." uttered Violet.

"I wonder what it is." wondered Marcus. "Battleship? The game of LIFE? Or dodgeball? Or… A 24-hour marathon?"

"Oh, no! What if it's 24 hours of spin the bottle?" wailed Marcus.

"WHAT, NO!" yelled Violet. "Just NO! If it's spin the bottle, I'm not playing! I'm not about to kiss anyone here!"

"Don't worry, guys!" smiled Matt. "Maybe it's a fun game, like football!"

"But how can we play football in here?" reasoned Zoey. "There's stuff everywhere!"

"Everyone take a seat!" the Narrator instructed.

Everyone does.

"The time has finally arrived!" announced the Narrator. "Thank you all for choosing to participate in this glorious experience today!"

"More like dragged into!" muttered Chloe.

"Now, to answer the long-awaited question," continued the Narrator. "The game we're going to be playing is TRUTH OR DARE!"

"… You gotta be kidding me." reacted Violet.

"WHAT? NOOO!" shouted Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey.

"Oooohhh! I love that game!" squealed Jordyn.

"Never heard of it." claimed Matt. "But it seems like something I'll enjoy."

"Oh, good. It's not spin the bottle. I was really getting nervous." Theo smiled.

"I dare you to let us out of here!" dared Marcus.

"Nice try, but the game only begins after I explain the rules!" countered the Narrator.

"You… you want us to play truth or dare?" asked Nikki.

"Don't get me wrong, I love playing that." Chloe admitted. "But with THIS guy? He'll probably make us do illegal things all over the place!"

"You think he's gonna make us toilet-paper someone's house?" asked Zoey.

"Don't even go there!" Chloe replied.

"Oh, no! This game is always embarrassing for me!" Brandon commented nervously.

"Not to mention it could get pretty evil!" added Chloe.

"Does it involve food?" inquired Matt.

"It could!" smiled the Narrator.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO IT!" shouted Matt happily.

"Here. We. Go!" exclaimed the Narrator.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **So, that is Chapter 1! Chapter 2, in which the rules of the game are explained, is coming soon! There won't be any new characters in the next chapter, but there will be later! Still to come: Mackenzie, Jessica, Brianna, Oliver, Marcy, Zoey blurting out random quotes, maybe Max Crumbly but I gotta become more familiar with that character first, and yes, I will get Sensei Hawkins in here somehow. The next chapter should be out in 1-2 months. However, if I've got a lot of time, it could be out in less than a month. It probably won't be long as this chapter, though. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! See you all later!**


End file.
